seven days
by percabeth's princes
Summary: set after BOTL.its been 2 weeks since the battle of the labyrinth,the second week of which Annabeth has been avoiding Percy.as Percy goes to confront Annabeth about this,he starts to think about the first seven days after the battle.T cause minor language
1. day one

**new authors note: i got a beta after chapter one just so u know. :)**

**old authors note: ok this is my first percy jackson story, i have another one about House m.d. i am currently writing this while on hold with universal stuidos about the breakfeasts at the three broom sticks... and to fans of my other story yeah i know i should be wrighting that, but i tried but i really felt the need to write this,sorry u will probly get the next chap of my other story the next time i call universal stuidos (they always put me on hold for over an hour!!) please review,i am fine with good or bad reviews as i find bad reviews to be a helping tool, and i see it more like u are helping me than telling me that i am the worst person to ever type on a key borad LOL.**

**also i will be changing my name on here soon so remember the title of the story, not my pen name :)**

**when its _this type of wrighting its percys thoughts _:)**

**set after the battle of the labyrinth.**

**disclaimer: i DON'T own the percy jackson and the olympians movies/books or anything to do with it. neither do i owner disney or hyperon press! i repeat i don't own anything!!**

* * *

It was late, later than I should of been out,but I was. And I was walking towards a very familiar cabin. It had been 2 weeks sense the battle of labyrinth. And Annabeth had stopped talking to me last week. Seven days ago. I felt like i was losing control, I couldn't stand this a minute longer. I mean after everything that had happened lately, especially at Mt. saint helms why was she trying to push me away? The week after the battle I thought we where growing closer not father apart! My head was spinning cause of her. I don't even think she knows what she's doing to me. I keep thinking about those eyes... those eyes like a thunder storm. I was gonna get and answer, and that's why I had the great idea to go walking to her cabin in the middle of the night. As I was walking I started to think more about everything that had happened starting the day after the battle, till the day Annabeth stopped talking to me. Seven days. How could things have changed so much in seven days?

* * *

The day after the battle of the labyrinth.

I was sitting next to the lake. I had come here to get away form had just finished burning the burial shrouds about 20 minutes ago, and my great idea had been to come here to get away form it all,but this was only making me think more,only making it all worse.I kept thinking of the Dionysus kid, how i had seen the kid around camp for three years and yet I had never even bothered to learn his name._ He died for the camp, and yet I had no idea who he was! _And that's what I was thinking of when a familar voice broke through my mess of thoughts.

"Mind if I join, seaweed brain?" when I didn't answer Annabeth just sat down besides me. "What's wrong? Dolphin got your tong?"

"It's sad. They all stayed with the good guys, to protect everyone. even when things got so hard, when it would have been easiest to join kronos they stayed. And they died."

"Yeah...but its life..."

"if its life than I want nothing to do with it." I started to get up to leave but as I did Annabeth grabbed my arm and said "Percy come on."

"Fine" I said as I sat back down. We then just sat together in awkward sliance, just staring at the lake... I was desperate to end it, which is why I guess I asked a question that I'd been wondering about for ages but never dared to ask her before... that and my ADHA. "why where u in New York early?"

"I'd been staying at camp."

"Guess things didn't work out with your dad." I looked away form the lake to see her bite her lower lip.

"Percy... there are just... things that you don't... thing that you just wouldn't..."

"Well that's easy to understand." I said sarcastically.

she sighed."A few monsters attacked, my step-mom got freaked and asked my dad to chose, again, and I left before he could."

"Wow"

"I just don't fit in there... I never did, never will."

"wow" I just couldn't image it, but of course I had a mom who loved me even when I blew everything up in sight and made her life hell, but she still tried to do everything she could to help me. I also felt like an idiot for repeating the word_ wow _again...**.** a few more minutes past in silence till I said another stupid thing we can all blame on my ADHD. "You know what,good riddance to them!" she looked at me like I was crazy but with a strange smile on her face "I mean it. They are all idiots!" that smile on her face was a little bit bigger and now I could swear she was laughing at me. I stared at her for a few seconds and then i finally got up the nerve to ask her "what?"

"Nothing it's just-" she was cut off by her own laughing.

"What?!?"

"Its just...that's what I was thinking for years, but i never could actually say it out loud!"

Next thing I knew I was laughing too.... this was strange... crazy strange...maybe her laugh was contagious? _Percy pull it together _I thought _tons of kids just died and you're laughing! What's wrong with you?!?_ Yet we didn't stop. soon I began complying about things like world hunger and wars,things she couldnt really change, trying to mimic her step-moms voice. I wasn't very good at it cause I only met the women once but still Annabeth and I where cracking up, and I swear she started to laugh so hard she cried. We stayed like that for hours...

* * *

**another ahutors note: ok i didnt use a beta for this, and i know my grammer sucks, but i am trying to figure out a vaction (cause i am a teen and my mom likes me to plan these things as "we only have so many more family trips like this..." plus i am home school and can actually call during the day while she is at work... lol so... what did u think? good?? bad?? to oc? please please please review.**


	2. day two

**authors note: ok i have a beta now. yay! and i am still changing my pen name very soon... when idk lol. i want to make sure everyone knows about the pen name change before i do it. lol. oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed,favorited,messaged me,added me or story to alerts. woot woot u guys rock! :) and on that note.... please review more! i like reviews.... why u might ask? cause they are great! plus its nice to know people read the story... lol also a girl messaged me asking how i got the idea to this story, and i thought u all might wanna know... lol its very very very losely based off the we the kings song what you do to me. but when i say losely i mean _losely._ but arnt we all losely inspired by music to live our lifes,write our stories,paint a picture...? lol. the song just reminds me of percy/annabeth cause the singer says " u got eyes like a hirracan" ( ok i doubt i spelled that right... lol) and eyes like a hirracan remind me of annabeths grey, cloudy eyes... lol. wow longggg authors note...hmm i guess i should just let u get to the story... right? oh not before a disclamer! lol this authors note was not betad but this chapter is...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, RICK RIORDAN, DISNEY, HYPERION, MIRAMAX BOOKS,SCHOLASTIC, MIRAMAX HYPERION BOOKS, DISNEY HYPERION BOOKS, RICK RIORDAN'S FAMILY, RICK RIORDAN'S HAIR DRESSER, RICK RIORDAN'S HAIR, RICK RIORDAN'S MIDDLE SCHOOL TEST SUBJECTS, RICK RIORDAN'S MIDDLE SCHOOL TEST SUBJECTS TEACHER, TRAVIS STROLL (WHO EVER HE IS, BESIDES A CHARCTER IN THE BOOK... HE IS LISTED IN ACKNOWLEDGMENTS... BUT I ALSO DONT OWN THE CHARCTER), YALE UNIVERSITY, EGBERT BAKKER OF YALE UNIVERSITY..., THE SHOP RICk RIORDAN'S HAIR DRESSER USES,RICk RIORDAN'S CAR,RICk RIORDAN'S SAN ANTONIO TEXAS, ANY OF THE CHARCTERS LISTED HERE, ANYTHING GREEK,A STAR, RICK RIORDAN'S CAT (IF HE HAS ONE), BETTER YET LETS MAKE THAT LAST ONE RICK RIORDAN'S PETS IF HAS ANY, THE COMPANY THAT MADE THE PRECY JACKSON MOVIE, ANYONE WHO WORKED ON THE PERCY JACKSON MOVIE, THE DOIR BEAUTY TRAIN CASE THAT ALEXANDAR DADDARIO HELD IN A PHOTO FOR HER TEEN VOUGE INTERVIEW... (NOT YET ANYWAY... LOL), TEEN VOUGE, ANYONE WHO WORKS AT TEEN VOUGE, RICK RIORDAN'S CHAP STICK IF USES ANY(THAT WOULD BE CREPPY), THE BRAND OF CHAP STICK RICk RIORDAN USES IF ANY, we the kings, any we the kings songs, ... WOW THIS LIST IS REALLY LONG... HMM MAYBE I SHOULD JUST SAY I DONT OWN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD (CAUSE I DONT! I CANT EVEN DRIVE YET... WELL I CANT!).**

**disclaimer over... ok well that was long... hmm ok lets just get to the story...**

_____________________________________________________chapter two ____________________________________________________

______________________________________________________ Day two______________________________________________________

I was going to sword fighting practice when I saw I certain blonde walking my way. She was looking directly at the ground. It looked like she was studding it from how intense her stare was, and I doubt she even saw me. She was walking in the opposite direction I was, which meant we where going to walk into each other in one... two... three... I was right.

"Ow," I said.

"Watch it, Seaweed Brain," she said as she was getting up.

"Uh, I believe it was _you_ who ran into _me_."

"Doubt it, I'm not the one with a head full of seaweed," she said as she extended her hand to me to help me up.

"Well, are you sure you're a daughter of Athena?" Now that we were on eye level, and I wasn't a few feet away from her, I could see her eyes. I could tell something was wrong because in those clouds I could see sadness. When she noticed that I was staring at her eyes she turned away and continued to walk the way I had come from. I tried to grab her arm but she kept walking. I had to run to catch up her, but I finally did. I got a few steps ahead of her and then started to walk backwards right in front of her. "What's wrong, wise girl?

"Nothing." She picked up the pace, trying to make me fall down.

"Come on." She just ignored me. I was trying to pick up my pace too, but I wasn't very good at it. You might start thinking I'm a slow runner, but when you add in the fact that I was running backwards trying to get a daughter of Athena to talk to me, well that's something that I don't even think an Olympic runner could handle. I somehow managed to not get trampled over by Annabeth, so she changed directions. Now she was going towards the Athena cabin. "You know you can tell me anything," I added

"Just shut up!" _Yeah, something was definitely wrong with her, alright... _She had reached the door of the Athena cabin and after she got in she closed the door in my face. _Thank the gods they don't put locks on these doors..._

Okay, I should probably tell you why we don't have locks. It's mostly because of a few incidents with the Ares cabin locking their cabin mates outside because they were fighting, but also partly because sometimes the Aphrodite kids broke the rule about how two campers can't be in the same room without anyone else there.

I opened the door to the Athena cabin. It was a clean cabin; we had had inspections today so I guess that's why. No one else but me and Annabeth were there. She was only a few feet away form me so I, yet again, tried to grab her arm. This time she turned around. I looked into her eyes and I could see little tears starting to form. She wiped her eyes quickly. I have no idea why, but I gave her a hug. Soon the hug turned into me just holding her and she had started to cry.

"Annabeth," I said as softly as I could. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about Luke..."

"Oh." Luke was a guy who used to be friends with Annabeth. They met when they both had run away form home; they also met Thalia that way. They had been through a lot together. The first year I was at camp he was my friend too, but it turned out that he was a traitor working for Kronos; currently he was hosting Kronos in his body. Annabeth also loved him, at least according to that stupid prophecy...I didn't really feel comfortable talking about Luke, but that was what was wrong so I could at least try to be understanding, couldn't I?

But I didn't just feel uncomfortable on this subject; I also felt a little bit jealous. _What was there for me to be jealous of? _I thought. _It's crazy! He's an evil Titan lord now and you're jealous!? Of him!?!_ _Okay, maybe everyone was going a little bit crazy today... more than a little bit. Oh, will you just shut up! _I was brought out of my fighting thoughts by someone coming in the Athena cabin.

"Oh, sorry." It was a boy with clouds for eyes and blonde curly hair, like Annabeth. He was about halfway through the door and it looked like he had just come back from training. I didn't know his name but he was kind of short. _Must be his first or second year here at the camp,_ I thought. I started to blush when I realized what this must have looked like to him.

"I'll leave now," He said, and with that he left us._ Why does this always happen in the Athena cabin? With Annabeth? Okay, it would be weird if I was in the Athena cabin without Annabeth, and it would still be embarrassing outside of the Athena cabin. But still…_

Annabeth started to move out of my arms. "Sorry," she said.

"It's okay." I couldn't tell if she meant sorry for having a break down or for the rumors that kid might spread.

"It's just... sometimes I wonder if it would just be easiest to join them." I was so shocked, it took me a second to figure out what she was saying._ I had never thought that Annabeth would actually switch sides, just for Luke! What would have happened down in the labyrinth if I hadn't beaten Antaeus and Luke had talked to her? Would she have really joined them? I mean, I know she was tempted by the whole rebuilding the world thing, but still! How could she even think about killing the whole world just to be with Luke?_

My anger at Luke started to fade into jealously... major jealousy. I guess she could see this on my face because she said "sorry" again.

"Annabeth that's insane! I mean really how can you even rationalize it with a thought!" I didn't mean to take it out on her, I really didn't. I just said it. Another happy thought we can blame on my ADHD…but in my gut I also thought there was some other reason why I just blurted that out. Tears continued to fall down her cheeks, but somehow I knew that these weren't form thinking of Luke... oh shit. "Annabeth..."

"Just go away!" she screamed.

"Annabeth I'm sorry, I just don't understand it."

"Yeah, well, can you understand this!" she said as she pushed me. "GO AWAY!"

I figured by now I had just made it worse, and I would apologize to her later. It felt terrible to leave her like that, crying. And it felt even worse to know I caused it. I looked back at her one more time before I left. She was sitting on her bunk now, crying. And as I looked into those cloudy eyes, I don't know how or why, but I felt like I could understand.

___________________________________________________current time_______________________________________________________

Percy was pulled out of his thoughts of that second day when he heard something coming his way. _Oh shit! Must be the harpies._ Percy quickly dashed into a bush. _I hope this works!_

_________________________________________________to be continued______________________________________________________

**ahutors note: sorry, cliffy... but i like cliffy... -insert my evil laugh- lol sorry. so.... did u like it? will u review it? please!! come on just review! -gets down on knees and begs- please i like good or bad reviews... (and i know some people just say that like bad reviews, but i really do! i find its a helping tool! as long as it has a point i am happy!) and some things u can review about.... was it to oc? did my great beta did a good job? -i think she did :)- was it too oc? did i have a big enough disclaimer to not get sued? was it to oc? was the laungue to colorful? - ok i doubt that but still... idk who is reading this... lol- was it too oc? should it be fluffer, like a bunny? to oc? to many bushes? -i mean like the one percy's hiding in...- to oc? was my disclaimer creppy? to oc? who else giggles like crazy when ever they read the percy jackson short story by RICK RIORDAN form the demigod files percy jackson and the brozen dragon? was it to oc? should i die my hair pink? was it to oc? is this silly? was it to oc? should i shut up now? was it to oc?**

**ok shuting up now.... ahutors note over!**

**_________________________________________ soon to never again be ____________________________________________**

**______________________________________ hermioneharryforeverandever _________________________________________**


	3. day three

**Authors note: yeah i'm still changing my pen name soon! when? lol when i am sure everyone knows that i will have a different pen name soon... lol please review! i like bad or good reviews. as long as the bad reviews have a point i am fine with them :) i also want to thank everyone who put this on their favorites list or alerts list! :) u rock, thanks! :)**

**disclaimer: i dont own percy jackson and the olympians or, its author, or its publisher, or anything else! and so to make sure we are all clear i dont own percy jackson and the olympains and i'll never will!!**

___________________________________________________present time______________________________________________________

I was trying to be as quiet as possible as I was hiding behind the bush. _Don't let the harpies kill me, please! _I prayed to all the gods I could think of in that moment. Then I realized it might not the best thing to do, considering where I was heading before... Athena might just kill me if she knew. It was a bad idea to think of Athena, as it only started up my thoughts about another girl with eyes like a thunderstorm...

____________________________________________________day three________________________________________________________

_Where in the Hades was Annabeth? _It was early morning, before breakfast. I had felt so bad about the way things had gone yesterday I couldn't sleep at all last night. Her tear-streaked face yelling at me to get out had haunted me all through the night. I was starting to feel like I was worse than Luke. _If I don't find her soon I'm going to go crazy! _I thought. But there was something else that had been nagging me last night too: the newfound understanding of her feelings for Luke when I saw her crying the tears I had caused. Feeling like I would do anything in the world to make a smile replace those tears. Like I couldn't stand to be leaving her like that. Like I was helpless but I had to do something! Like... I don't know what else, but it hurt, it hurt a lot! I pushed those thoughts away when I saw her.

She was walking with her fellow cabin mates, leading them, towards the dinning pavilion. But the horn hadn't blown yet... and there it was. I yelled, "Hey, Annabeth!" She looked over at me really fast, then acted like she hadn't seen me and started walking faster. A few of her cabin mates looked over at me and started snickering. I really didn't want to start a scene or anything, so I just muttered, "Talk to you later..." and left for breakfast.

I got there before her, go figure. As I sat down I stared out the entrances, looking for blonde hair. Then I saw it. _Damn it,_ I thought as I saw who the blonde hair belonged to. It was the Stoll brothers leading the Hermes cabin. I kept watching as some of the other cabins filled in. Ares led by Clarisse, Hephaestus led by Charles Beckendorf, Aphrodite lead by Silena Beauregard. Then, finally, the Athena cabin, lead by Annabeth. As she walked in, I stared at her. Okay, I know it's rude or whatever, but I couldn't help it. She walked in without even a glance in my direction and sat down, and her cabin followed her lead. I doubt they knew what was going on, but it was clear to them, to everyone, that Annabeth was mad at me. I felt like walking over there and getting on my knees to beg for her forgiveness, but I just stared at her as she ignored me.

Okay, so I guess you think I'm a big chicken... but that's because I am. At least when it came to Annabeth I was. Reason? Umm... no reason. _Besides, _I thought,_ it's better to wait an hour to talk in private then to become a legend because I got up at breakfast. _I don't know why but it felt like an excuse to me. I mean yeah, it would cause a huge scene, but it still felt like there was some other reason... I pushed this thought away as it was now time for the burnt offerings.

I watched Annabeth the best I could during the burnt offerings. I was going to talk to her the second this was over. As I waited I thought over if I should or shouldn't pray a silent prayer to Poseidon about the whole thing with Annabeth. When it came my turn I decided not to, as I knew Annabeth's mom, Athena, didn't approve of our friendship, but I had no idea if my dad did. I ended up just praying that all my friendships stayed strong. I doubted it would work, but I hoped anyway.

_________________________________________________a few minutes later..._________________________________________________

_Damn the gods! How in the world did I miss her?! _I thought. Somehow Annabeth had gotten past me when the burnt offerings ended._ I can't believe I let this happen! _But I did, and now I was looking for her.

I went towards her cabin, hoping she would be there. I talked to one of her siblings, and he said no. then when I asked where she was he said he didn't know. I wondered if Annabeth told him to tell me that. I shrugged that thought off as I started towards the arena looking for her. I was about half way there when I first saw her. I have no idea where she was walking to, but she ran in the other direction when she saw me. I started to run after her. It wasn't much of a match as she was faster than me. "Annabeth, come on!" I yelled. "Can't we just talk?"

"You'd have to catch me first, Seaweed Brain!" And with that, she put on her Yankees cap and disappeared.

"Not fair!" I moaned.

"Who said I was playing fair?" I started grabbing in the direction her voice was coming from, but i just came up empty. I heard someone laugh at me. I turned around and started grabbing the air again. I had come up empty again, and I was pretty sure she had left.

"If that's how you want to play, game on!" I said as I chose a random direction and started running. I doubt anyone had heard me, but it was more for the gesture of it.

And with that, the chase began!

* * *

Trying to find an invisible girl isn't as easy as it sounds. I got a lot of looks as I ran around the camp: some concerned, hoping I hadn't lost it; some looked like the idea I had lost it made them happy (mostly from the Ares cabin...); a few curious (mostly from Hermes); some confused; but mostly it was the first, concerned.

I was running towards the amphitheater to check there when I saw her again._ Wait, wait, wait! _I thought. _That can't be her!_ But I could clearly see blonde hair pulled back in a messy pony tail, an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, a pair of jeans, and black sneakers. Don't ask me how I knew it was her, probably hundreds of feet away, as I looked up at her on the climbing wall with lava coming down the sides. Sure, it could have been any kid with blonde hair, and we all wore orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirts and jeans. But somehow I _knew_ it was her climbing the wall. _Why wasn't she wearing her hat? _I curiously thought. I started running faster than I ever had in my life. I was going to catch her! And then I would beg for her forgiveness.

When I reached the wall she was almost to the top. "Hey, Wise Girl!" I said as I got on the wall and started climbing. "Looks like I'm gonna get you!"

"A son of Poseidon that can't even come up with a meaner nick name for me, catch a daughter of Athena? No way!"

"Yeah, well, you're a..." I had no idea what to call her. That had always been a thing I hated. She had come up with Seaweed Brain, but the only thing I could ever come up with was 'Wise Girl'. I mean, what else was I going to call her? Her mom was the goddess of wisdom, battle and useful arts. What the heck was I going to get out of that? Smart hottie that could kill me? She looked down at me and raised her eyebrow as I proved her point with silence, then she started laughing. It seemed my humiliation (even if there was only two other kids here that where currently watching at us) was making her happy. _Yeah, she was definitely, definitely mad at me. _She had just made it to the top when I said, "Doesn't matter, looks like I'm about to catch you."

"Oh yeah?" she said. Then she started climbing down the other side of the wall. _Damn it! Why hadn't I thought of her doing that! _"Looks like your wrong_ again, _Seaweed Brain!"

I started to go back down the wall, and while I did that I noticed that the amount of campers watching us had turned form two to five. _Oh great! _I thought, _an audience! _I started to roll my eyes.

I got down in time to see Annabeth put her Yankees cap back on, and turn invisible. "Oh, come on!" Then I noticed something: the grass was moving. This wouldn't look suspicious to anyone _normal, _but we were in a camp with magical borders that didn't let the weather in. So unless someone had given permission to the wind to come in, there couldn't be any in the camp. Then I noticed it was going in a straight line.... _Annabeth! _I thought. I started to chase after the grass that would for no reason move. "Oh come on, Annabeth, I just want to talk!"

She ignored me yet again. "Just for a second! You know I won't give up till you do, and there's no way you can keep this up forever!" I yelled.

For a second I wondered if someone had let the wind in or maybe if I was just crazy, till she said, "Oh, you know I can!"

Just then the horn blew, signaling lunch. "You going?"

"Not unless you are." She just rolled her eyes at this and started to pick up the pace. Apparently before she was just leisurely running, because now she was going so fast that I was starting to fall way behind. "Please! Can we just talk! I just want to apologize!" I had to yell so loud that I was sure half the camp could hear me.

"Neve- ow! Shit!"

The grass had stopped moving where she had been running. "Annabeth?" I raced forward faster than I knew I could go. "Annabeth!?!" Then I tripped over something and fell. I landed on something soft, yet hard. It was Annabeth; she must have been trying to get up when I landed on her because she was on her back. She was visible now, but I realized when I landed on her I knocked her hat off. Our faces where inches away from each other's. _Is it just me or is her face getting closer? _I was right, our faces were, in fact, getting closer and closer. We were looking directly into each others eyes... for a second -just a second - I thought she was going to let me kiss her. Then, when our lips were just about to meet, she pushed me off of her.

I landed on my back right next to her. She started to get up again when I grabbed her arm. "Hey I caught you."

"Only because I tripped on that _thing!_" She said _thing_ with such distaste I thought she was going to kill it or smash it to bits as she pointed to a large rock. It was a normal gray rock... except it had something red on the top. _Weird, _I thought. Then as I studied it more I started to see that the red stuff on top was blood. I looked over at Annabeth and I could see that on her ankle was a small bleeding cut. As I was staring at the cut, Annabeth tried to take advantage my moment of absence from reality that I was in because of worry and concern for _her_. I got pulled out of it as she tried to get up for the third time. This time, she successfully did.

"Fair is fair, I caught you now you have to listen."

"Did I swear on the River Styx?"

"Well, n-"

I was cut off by her. "Then I don't _have _to do anything!" she said as she started to walk away.

"Look, Annabeth, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what I said, the way I act, everything! I am so, so sorry! It has been driving me crazy! Can't you see that? I have been running around camp for half the day just to tell you that! Please, please accept my apology. Please! I am sorry! I can understand how you feel about Luke. I can try to not blow up when you talk about giving everything up to be with him. I only did that because I can't stand the idea of losing you! Please! I just want my best friend back!"

She stood there with her back turned on me for a moment,like she was deliberating what to do. Then she sighed, turned around, offered me her hand and said, "Need help?" I took her hand and let her help me off the ground. Once I was up, her expression hardened and she stared right into my eyes with such an intense glare that I thought she might take her knife out and kill me. Instead she said through grinding teeth, "You didn't catch me. If it wasn't for that stupid rock, you would still be chasing me around camp!"

"Oh, really?" I had what I knew was a stupid-looking grin on my face, but I couldn't help it.

She rolled her eyes at me, but I swear on the River Styx that I could see a faint smile on her lips. "Yes really!"

"Then you wouldn't mind a rematch?"

"A daughter of Athena never backs away from a challenge."

"Should I take that as a yes?"

"Definitely!" She then gave me a little push that shouldn't have knocked me to the ground but did anyway, grabbed her Yankees cap off the ground, put it on, and then started to run off.

My stupid looking grin just got bigger as I shouted, "Not fair!"

"Oh, you'll live!" she shouted as I got off the ground.

And with that, the chase began... again!

* * *

**authors note: lol ok who here hates that i keep dragging the whole will percy get caught thing?! lol was that too fluffly or to oc? was it to un-fuffly? who hates that i didnt have percy and annabeth kiss? -starts to jump up and down- me me me! lol. now... was annabeth too oc? lol. was percy too oc? who else here thinks my beta did a great job?!? me!!!!! hmm... i seem to shout "me" alot lol. please review! :)**

**______________________________________very very soon to never again be________________________________________**

**______________________________________hermioneharryforeverandever___________________________________________**

**ps. wow my current soon to never again be pen name seems alittle ironic considering i'm changing it. lol.**


	4. day four

**auhtors note: sorry for the kinda late-ness. thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and who added this story to their favorites/alerts! you guys rock! i'm still changing my name soon... when? once i know everyone knows this! lol. please review! :)**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything to do with percy jackson!!!!**

____________________________________________________present time_____________________________________________________

I got pulled out of my thoughts of that third day when I heard the harpies coming closer. I could hear three voices talking, but they didn't sound like harpies... they all sounded more human. They where taking a walk I guess. I couldn't figure out what they where saying quite yet, but as they got closer I could hear them more and more clearly, until finally, "We have to soon," said voice one. "Not yet," said voice two; voice two sounded calm but concerned. As I realized who voice two belonged to, he stepped into view from some of the holes in the bush. Voice two belonged to Chiron.

"I hate to say it; I mean I really, _really_ hate to say it. It's actually painful for me to say, but…" I could almost hear him roll his eyes. "Chiron's right," he added with a sigh. _Yep, that's Mr.D alright._

"I said soon, not now." This was the first voice again. It sounded familiar too, but I couldn't put my finger on who its owner was. Even as he/she and Mr.D step into my view, I couldn't figure it out. For the first time ever don't it blame my ADHD; it was really, really dark out, and I doubt anyone else could have seen the first voice clearly.

"Alrighty then, so we can talk more about this later?" Mr. D said, raising one eyebrow.

They then walked out of the _very _small area that I could actually see out of the few holes in the bush I was currently hiding in.

"I presume s-" That last word was really muffled, as they started to walk out of my hearing range too. I think he was saying _"so", _and then the next word was either _"but"_ or _"beet". _After that it was all mumbo-jumbo.

They had left me with a lot of questions. Like who was that first voice, what in the world they where talking about, and why where they out so late at night? But all of those thoughts got pushed aside as I remembered where I was going before I thought I was going to be killed by the camp's harpies. The girl who had been driving me crazy. The girl I couldn't wait another minute to talk to. The girl who was going to give me some answers whether she felt like it or not. I sighed and then said, "Annabeth..."

___________________________________________________day four flashback!_________________________________________________

I had been drifting in and out of consciousness for about the last 17 minutes when I was finally awoken with a staggering pain in one of my arms. I lifted my head off of the pillow to see that I had rolled over onto a huge bruise on my right arm that I had gotten yesterday.

See, me and Annabeth had continued the chase all day long – well, at least until after dinner when Chiron found out about how we had spent our day (_wow, note to self two campers running around for hours blowing off meals and activities gets you noticed around here.)_ and made us go to sleep, saying "we could pick up our little game tomorrow" which I had actually been okay with since I had been tired, dehydrated, and starved.

I checked my other arm for bruises and then rolled over on it to try and see the alarm clock that I had on my bedside table. I tried to read the numbers and as I did the importance of them started to dawn on me. _Oh shit! _I thought. It was three minutes till 7 AM, the time I had told Annabeth I'd meet her at our starting mark for round two of our chase. I quickly got up and threw on some clean clothes, most of which where spewed about the floor. _Yep, you heard me right. I said my "clean" clothes where all over my cabin's floor._

When I finished getting dressed I started to walk to the door, but I stopped when I heard, "Note to all campers from Chiron."

I turned around to see my half brother Tyson sitting on his bed with an average size white piece of paper in his hands. He was dressed in an outfit very much like mine: orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, jeans, and even the same style of Reebok sneakers (of course his where much bigger though). I felt bad that I hadn't even noticed he was there with how frantic I'd been about not being late for Annabeth.

"What's it about?" I asked as I walked over, staring at the piece of paper with what I knew was a very silly-looking mixture of curiosity, annoyance, and guilt on my face.

He handed it to me saying, "An announcement about breakfast. You read."

It took me a few seconds to decipher. At first I thought it said "Capl lamems rust gb tob reaksfast thm ionrign ethory wgieltl astsr moffke dof uory anbci sciepiotns, bausee ew lal nkow sit hte stom ipormanintt elma fo teh yad", but after a few moments I realized it actually said "All campers must go to breakfast this morning or they will get stars marked off of their cabin inspections, because as we all know, it's the most important meal of the day!" I'd messed up reading it the first time due to my annoying dyslexia.

"Did everyone get this?"

"No idea, just found it slid under the door when I woke up."

I looked over the note one more time. _It seems a bit extreme thing to do just because of two campers_. _I hope Annabeth got this to or else she's going to kill me!_ But I pushed those thoughts away as I remembered the one big eye that was staring at me.

I looked over at the clock again; we still had some time to kill before breakfast started so I said, "Want to play a game of go fish?"

I could see a huge smile on his face as he took the pack of hello kitty playing cards from his back pocket. He had fallen in love with the game from the moment I told him the name, anything that in any way had something to do with Daddy he loved. Well actually, that's not true...At first he thought that we were actually going to go fishing and was against it because he didn't want to hurt any of the fishies. But once I explained what the game actually was, he loved it. "Four a set or two?" he asked as the smile on his face grew a little bigger

I thought that over for a second and then said "two" because I didn't want to get caught up into a game with Tyson and miss breakfast, as this was just to kill time not get into trouble. If I wanted to get into trouble I would be out there with Annabeth right now.

___________________________________________________ a little while later_________________________________________________

As Tyson and I walked over to the Poseidon table, I started to realize that everyone had gotten the note because there were several more faces at the Aphrodite and Hermes tables then there normally would be for breakfast. It looked more like it was lunch. See, you weren't supposed to skip breakfast, but some did anyway just to sleep in. Most of the Aphrodite kids said they did it for their "beauty sleep", while with Hermes it was normally a few of the ones Chiron suspected were a child of a minor god or goddess, so those where just written off as what could be an inherited trait. I guess that everybody's cabin mates cared more about inspections than their beauty sleep because I didn't see one missing face at any of the tables, and that included Annabeth.

From what I could see, she was dressed in an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt like every other kid at this camp, a pair of cut off shorts, some type of what I think were sneakers, and her blonde hair was tied back in a messy ponytail. She was talking to two other girls with the same blonde hair also pulled back in messy pony tails and wearing camp T-shirts. I think their names where Bella and Linda, and all I knew about them was that they where twin sisters. I tried to wave to Annabeth but she didn't notice me. They all looked deeply engrossed in their conversation. _Probably about capture the flag,_ I thought to myself. They where taking this week's game especially seriously since some of the Ares kids had snuck into the Athena cabin and had stolen a few weapon plans that the Athena cabin had been crafting the drafts for for some time now. The Athena cabin was trying to get the Hephaestus cabin not to make the weapons for the Ares cabin, but of course the Ares cabin had connections, so three Hephaestus kids where making them _secretly_ and the entire Athena cabin was seriously pissed off.

Okay, so anyway, it looked like Annabeth had gotten the note and that made me feel better.

As Tyson and I continued to walk towards the Poseidon table, I noticed that the Hermes table was tossing around golden drachma (the money of the gods), mostly to the Stoll brothers, and writing down something I couldn't quite make out from my current distance. _Just another normal day for the Hermes cabin,_ I thought to myself. The Stoll brothers and Clarisse (the latter of which was for if you didn't pay up) had a betting system all worked out, and they took advantage of anything that they could use it for - from chariot races to an argument between a few campers. Of course, all this betting was not allowed inside the camp's borders, but we all did it secretly anyway. Sometimes even Mr. D joined us in the fun.

For the rest of breakfast I was thinking about how things had gone the last time Mr. D betted, and how he got into a fight with the Stoll brothers and Clarisse because he lost _unfairly_ according to him....

_______________________________________________after breakfast..._______________________________________________________

I was walking towards the starting mark that me and Annabeth had chosen yesterday (Thalia's Pine tree) when Annabeth caught up with me.

"Hi Seaweed Brain."

"Well hello Wise Girl." I smiled at her, and I could tell she knew I was nervous. But it wasn't about the chase; it was her. Something about her always made me a tad bit nervous. I think it had started sometime after me, Grover, Thalia, and Zoë had rescued her and Artemis, but it had seemed to be getting worse and worse since the labyrinth.

"You know, maybe you should just admit defeat now," she said, smiling confidently at me.

"Maybe I should be asking you the same question," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"No way! Like I said before, you've got to catch me first!"

"Oh, can't you just make this easy for yourself?"

"Maybe I should be asking you the same question," she said mockingly.

"No way," I said countering the mockery.

"Oh, can't you just make this easy for yourself?"

Then I just smiled (but this time not out of nervousness) at her instead of countering because 1) we where out of things to repeat that the other had said, and 2) she looked so beautiful when she smiled that I just couldn't help it.

After a few moments of us just smiling at each other as we walked, I broke the silence. "So these notes about breakfast…weird, right?"

"Yeah, but I have a few theories why."

"Like what?"

"Hmm..." She seemed to be thinking this over. "How about I'll tell you once you catch me?"

"Oh, come on!"

"What, you don't think you can?"

I was trying to figure out how to reply to that one as we came to our starting mark, and I saw why Chiron had sent out those notes. There where a few campers standing by Thalia's pine tree. How many you might ask? Oh I would say like... 30 or 40. Now I understood what they had been betting over before: us. Who would win the chase! Guess we had made really big spectacles of ourselves yesterday...

"Wow, they're finally here, take your time walking here from breakfast?" said Travis Stoll, walking up to us.

"You know, I think they got a little sidetracked," said Connor Stoll, snickering.

I could feel a slight blush creep up my face as Annabeth said, "Oh, shut up."

I looked over at her and I could see Annabeth's face also redden a little bit. Then she said, "So who's leading in the bets right now?"

Both of the Stoll brothers said "you" at the same time, then Travis said,

"All of Ares is betting for you because they really want to see Percy go down."

Then Connor took the rains and said, "And of course the Athena cabin is one hundred percent you Annabeth."

Then it was Travis's turn again, "And Hermes's cabin feels like your the sure bet-"

Connor added in, "Sorry, Percy."

Travis looked over at his brother and said, "It was still my turn."

"Well then talk!"

"Fine, I will! Like I was saying, the Hermes cabin feels like you're the sure bet, Annabeth, so most of the other cabins are following us."

Most of the campers always followed what the Hermes cabin betted, mainly because if the cabin that started the betting system is betting for something, it's almost a sure bet, right? I was always the underdog in everything so I didn't mind much. I was pretty sure she was going to beat me anyway.

"Okay, so let's get started!" Connor said while Travis gave him a deathly glare. "What?!? It was my turn!"

Travis just rolled his eyes and walked away.

All through the day the campers would report back to the Hermes cabin (at which the Stoll brothers and Clarisse had the betting headquarters set up) about how far behind I was, and if I had caught her yet. We had been going for several hours so far when I almost caught her. She had tired to lose me by going into the arena (which was strangely empty), but once I thought she got in I didn't follow. Instead I covered all three exits (_thank the gods they where side by side!_), hoping to trap her in there. Every time I felt some sort of breeze I would move towards the direction it was coming from and it was actually working!

"Oh come on Annabeth, I got you!" I said as I blocked her current attempt to get out, which was a swerve to the left.

She tried two more times to escape before she answered me with a sigh, then took her Yankees cap off, making herself turn visible again, and finally handed it to me. "Fine, you win!" she said with a groan and eye roll.

I put her invisibility Yankees cap in my back pocket, and raised an eyebrow at her. "Just like that? Come on that's not the Annabeth I know!" _What the hell was I doing encouraging her?!_

"Yep, just like that." But I could see the gears turning behind those grey clouds as she spoke.

"I don't believe you..."

"Okay then, can you believe this?" Then she kissed me! I mean she literally kissed me! Part of my brain was screaming _come on Percy, it's a trick!_ while the other was screaming _shut up you're going to ruin it for us! _But it didn't matter anyway, because my entire brain turned to mush as I deepened the kiss. She pushed me up against the wall of one of the exit archways, put her hand in my back pocket, grabbed her invisibility Yankees cap, and then she ended the kiss too quickly as she darted out the right exit while putting her invisibility Yankees cap back on and said, "Well, I guess you have to!"

I was stunned, speechless, and panting. I mean, I know that the kiss was a trick - a mean, dirty, wrong trick - but still! WOW! I mean really, like, WOW! I tried to regain my thoughts while I stared out the exit, but I couldn't shake the feeling like I wanted her to do it again... and again... and, well, you get the picture. I don't know how long I stayed there thinking this until I eventually was able to get my legs working again, but I soon realized it didn't matter anyway because by the time I did I had completely lost her! But that didn't matter anyway as I heard the horn blow, signaling dinner time, and also signaling that Annabeth had won since dinner was the time we were to stop.

Once I got to dinner, I could see that the Ares table was pretty happy for my loss. They even did that thing where you make an L with your hand on your forehead at me, and I spent dinner trying to explain to Tyson why I had been chasing Annabeth around for the last two days. He thought it was silly and I agreed with him, but it still had been two of the best days of my life, especially today...

________________________________________________ The end of this chapter ________________________________________________

**authors note: yep the start of this was basically a set up for future fics. lol. i do have many ideas... lol. please review cause they make me happy! :) it doesnt even have to be a nice review just a review! lol**


	5. day five

**authors note: OMG thank you for all the reviews! i love you guys! you are the best reader on the planet! no you are the best readers in the world! ahh! -virtual computer hugs- and everyone who added me to your alerts you rock! lol this is my longest chapter ever! ahh! so cool right? lol. sorry for the wait, i wrote this on thursday after reading all of your reviews and then i made changes to it monday tuesday and alittle bit wednesday -and i really change alot when i say change, like everything that was last chapter was orignal only 700 words that was more like a recap for that day and then the actual chapter was them later in that dya just talking... lol. then i sent it off to my great beta who rocks on wednesday i got it back thursday night and now the very same thursday night i am posting it! lol. idk if i ever told you guys my great beta readers name but it is CreativeInsanityy the author of 5 of her own twilight fan ficitons****, so a round of appulse for her! woot woot! **

**oh and i am NOT ending this story... i was just setting it up for my furture fics not ending it. lol. why set it up so early when this story is only like less then half way done yet? because i have no self control lol. oh and now on to the best part, no not the story silly, the disclaimer!**

**disclaimer: i do NOT own percy jackson and the olympians nor do i own the movie series nor do i own anything else!!!! dont sue me!**

_______________________________________________________day five______________________________________________________

I was currently walking down toward Fireworks Beach. It was kind of late to be out - it was currently after dinner and I was skipping campfire sing-a-long - but I wanted to be alone with my thoughts. Completely alone. I was originally just going to go to my cabin but Tyson was there; he was there because some of the campers never really accepted him fully, so sometimes he likes to just stay in the cabin. Even though Annabeth and I normally keep those who don't like him quiet when he is around, we are only two people. No matter how much I love Tyson, there are still some things he can't understand. Like the things that had been getting pretty crazy lately. I mean with the battle of the labyrinth only days ago, losing all those poor campers that had given their lives in the fight, and everything with Annabeth, I felt like I was going to explode. I just needed to think, and what better place to think than by the water?_ Nowhere, _or that's what I thought at least...

As I finally reached the shore, I realized I wasn't going to be getting my nice and quite alone time. There was a girl that was about fifteen to twenty feet ahead of me – though I'm not the best judge of distance, as it's something you don't quite learn very well with ADHD and all - sitting down on her knees. Her blonde curly hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail, and she also had on an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, cut off shorts, and black flip flops. As I looked at the back of her head I felt some sort of familiarity about her. I didn't know why though. I just did, and it definitely made me curious about her.

As I walked towards her, hoping to figure out why I felt that way, I left all hopes, ideas, and dreams of any alone time back in the sand behind me.

As I got closer I could she her moving her arms around. I think she was doing something with her hands, but I couldn't tell what it was. Once I was only three feet behind her I took the risk and said, "Hello."

She turned around, a little surprised, and said, "Hello Seaweed Brain."

I was a little shocked to see her. As I looked her over I noticed what she was holding. It was a piece of paper with grey writing on it and a pen – that, and I am just guessing here, wrote with grey ink. I was going to ask her what she had been writing but as I was about to open my mouth to speak, she said, "So, why are you here?" while raising one of her eyebrows.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm a son of Poseidon, so of course I would be here," I said as I made a hand gesture towards the water. "But you're a daughter of Athena, the sworn enemy of Poseidon. It seems a little strange to me."

"You don't own the beach."

"Ah yes, but my father does." She rolled her eyes at this. "So I think I should be the one asking you why you are here."

"To think."

"Same here," I said as I sat down beside her.

"Alone."

"Wow, again same here," I said while smirking. "So, what where you writing?"

"Nothing."

"Can I see it?"

"No."

"Aww come on! Don't you trust me?"

She ignored my questioned and said, "Never," with a devilish little smile.

I made a puppy dog face and whimpered a little bit, which made her laugh._ I was definitely pushing it today,_ I thought, as I took advantage of this distraction and grabbed the piece of paper that was sitting right next to her in the sand.

She definitely looked shocked at this, and then the next thing I knew I felt itchy sand in my hair and I was laying flat on my back with Annabeth on top of me. I looked up and saw that Annabeth had straddled me and had an expression on her face that looked half like she was about to kill me and half playful. Then she said through gritted teeth, "Give. It. Back!"

"No!" I shouted. Yeah, I was really pushing it. Damn my ADHD. _Hmm, I wonder if Nico could do that…or at least the person who invented it, _I thought, sarcastically at first, but the more I thought about it the more I started to like the idea.

"Seaweed Brain, give it now!"

"No!" I said. _As long as there's still some amount of playfulness in her expression, I'm okay, right?_ I thought to myself worriedly. I tried to push her off me but she had her legs wrapped tight around my waist. Damn it.

"Fine then, I guess I should tell Tyson to get to work on your burial shroud!" she said as she made a pass for the paper, giving me the opportunity to roll over and get up, with paper still in hand. Though I did feel a little sad that we where out of that other position. Wow did I really just think that? Get that thought out of your head Percy!

As she started to get up I thought _now or never _and started to rush through reading the paper, which was very hard since I have dyslexia; but I somehow managed, tripping and stumbling over the words as I read them out loud. On the top of the paper it said, "Dear Thalia". I was about to continue reading from the start when I saw my name about half way through and paper and –thanks to my ADHD; can I do nothing without it getting in the way?!? - started reading form that point on.

___________________________________________________earlier in day 5____________________________________________________

_______________________________________________Annabeth's point of view________________________________________________

I was walking towards the Arena currently, and I had just finished up teaching Greek mythology with Chiron a few minutes ago. Anyway, my plan was to ditch lunch and take my confusion about everything I mentioned in my last letter out on some dummies with my knife. I was about half way there when Seaweed Brain decided to grace me with his presence. –Insert eye roll- I was currently mad at him because he accidentally called me "sweetheart" during class today! In front of half the camp!

I guess my expression showed how angry I was because his first words to me were "I'm so sorry Annabeth!"

"You seem to be saying that a lot lately."

"I'm truly sorry."

"Uh-huh, sure you are," I said, rolling my eyes. I looked over at him and his expression looked slightly hurt. He knows that no matter how many times we fight he's still my best friend and means the world to me, right? Right?!? Gah! Boys can be so difficult sometimes! You know, your rule about no boys seems better and better by the minute Thalia. Anyway…I decided to suck up my pride (just a little bit) and, with a sigh first of course, say, "Its okay, it's just the rumors they're going to start." I added in a shiver for dramtic effect. "We are never going to hear the end of it."

"It will blow over soon enough." He said it so nonchalant, like it was no big deal to him. For a second - just a second - I wondered if he actually liked the rumors. Now that's crazy talk.

"You know you just passed the mess hall. For a daughter of Athena, I would have thought this was unheard of… hmm, a second thing pointing to the fact you may actually be a daughter of Aphrodite's and were wrongfully claimed."

I felt like asking him what was the first thing pointing to his conclusion, but my instincts to correct took over when I opened my mouth, forcing me to say, "I'm not going to lunch."

"Wow, skipping lunch three days in a row! That's pretty wild."

I smirked at this and said, "Oh really," prompting him to go on.

"Yes. I mean soon I'm gonna have to start calling you Hard-Core Girl."

"Wow, that's really lame."

He was smiling as he said, "Well, I guess that's why you're the smart one." Then he quickly added, "So, what are you planning to do?"

I ignored his questioned and acted insulted as I said, "How dare you think that I would fall for that old stupid trick!"

"How dare you ignore my question!" he countered

"How dare you think I ignored your question?!"

"How dare you think that you didn't ignore my question?!"

"How dare you try to divert away from my question of how dare you think that I would fall for that old stupid trick!" It looked like I had finally confused him. Yes! I thought to myself. Works every time…

"Can I have a hint?" he asked.

I really didn't mind him knowing where I was going; I just went off before because he, after all the times I saved his ass, thought he could actually trick me. Me! Me of all people! Gods, how could he be so demeaning as to even think that I could actually fall for that! I mentally did that 'one…two…three' thing to try to calm myself down. "I'm going to the arena to practice on dummies."

"Who else is ditching with you then?"

"No one," I said. A faint blush took residence on his face as he realized that when I said practice on dummies I meant the practice dummies not actual people...

"Mind if I join you?"

"Wouldn't that mean you'd be missing lunch for three days in a row also?"

"Who cares," he said as she shrugged his shoulders.

I thought this over for a second and then decided to say "fi-"

________________________________________end of day 5 flash back form Annabeth's letter_______________________________________

___________________________________and back to Percys point of view of day 5 later in the day___________________________________

I was cut off form reading the word 'fine' out loud as Annabeth finally grabbed her letter. She had been chasing me around on the beach for the last few minutes while I read as fast as humanly and dyslexically possible. The way she got it was I had the brilliant idea to stop running around frantically (yes I do know some sort of big words, despite what Annabeth might think...) and put the arm that was holding on to the letter up in the air above my head. Guess what? Annabeth's taller than me. She barely even had to jump to get her letter back.

"What the hell was that?" I asked her.

"You took the words straight form my mind."

"I meant why in the world where you writing a letter to Thalia, can't you just Iris message her?"

"The Hunters are busy a lot of the time hunting monsters, and I never know a good time to Iris message her or they have to fight a monster right in the middle of it. After a few weeks Thalia and I came up with a workable alterative: we send detailed letters about our days to each other daily through Hermes. I do, however, also Iris message her once a day for whatever length of time we can before the Hunters need her."

"So you just write down your entire day and your thoughts about it and then send it to each other?" I asked, a little curious.

"No... Just what we are comfortable sharing, so not every thought."

Wow. Sometimes with Thalia gone and everything I forget how close they once were, and still were. I mean, to go to such lengths to stay that close. Wow. It also made me wonder if she would do the same for me if ever in a situation in which we would only see each other once or twice a year. Oh wait, something like that does already happen to us. When we go back to our _"normal"_lives. I mean, she wrote to me, but it was never that detailed. All of a sudden it made me feel jealous, but all of those thoughts got pushed aside as I felt a sharp pain in my right arm.

"HEY!" I yelled. Annabeth had stabbed me with her knife!

"You would've been able to block it if you where actually paying attention to me instead of being off in your dream world!"

"So you stabbed me?"

She smirked. "Yep. I stabbed you for that and for taking my letter"

"Hey, I didn't know what the letter was! For all I knew it could have been the Declaration of Independence that you stole with the help of a nerdy guy from Athena's cabin and some hot guy from Hermes!"

"Isn't that the freaking plot to a Disney movie?!?"

"Yes! Yes it is!" I shouted. I had a feeling like at any moment she would stab me again but instead she just turned around on her heal and walked off angrily, muttering something. I think she was cursing in accent Greek. I didn't want her to walk off that mad at me so I made a quick decision to yell, "And just for your information, I was thinking about you," hoping that she would take the bait and counter with some mean witty insult, but she didn't. She just kept walking, and I watched her as she walked out of view. Once I couldn't see her anymore I sighed and looked over at my right arm. She had stabbed me pretty deeply and blood was gushing out of the wound. I walked into the water hoping it would heal me but it didn't work... which really confused me. Why wouldn't it work? I was too tired from everything that had just happened with Annabeth to even care. I mean, I wasn't even curious as to why. Which is a mayor thing for a kid with ADHD, by the way.

I figured that the campfire sing-a-long would still be going on and that's where the entire Apollo cabin would most likely be. Once I got there they healed me but wanted to know how I got the wound in the first place. I told them that Annabeth and I had gotten into a sword fight and I didn't block fast enough, which was technically true. Anyway, it wasn't hard to believe, as the sword fight we had had earlier today was seen in front of most of the camp; after she said "fine" she had immediately drew her knife at me and so the fight started. We were pretty close to the mess hall when she did, and I guess they could see us clear enough, because after the fight was over the Stoll brothers told me that they had made a killing in bets today and they thanked , enough of that story…

I stayed for the entire sing-a-long after I was healed, hoping to see Annabeth so I could apologize for invading her personal space. She was right in that letter; I was apologizing to her a lot lately, which made me feel very bad. But she never came.

The moment I got back to my cabin I noticed Tyson, not because I wasn't used to him or anything, but because he was staring at something on my bed with a huge grin on his face. I looked over at it. "What is it?" I asked

"Annabeth came over to give you that," he said while pointing to the thing on my bed. Then he added, "She was going to give it to you in person, and she played two games of Go Fish with me while she waited. When you took a while she left that there and told me not to read it."

_This was a little strange, _I thought. "Did she say what it was?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Just told me not to read it." He repeated that line like it was the most important thing in the world to him. Probably was actually. When someone trusts him with something important, or anything really, he takes it seriously. Not too many people did that, and I guess he especially liked the fact that Annabeth, of all people, had.

I walked over to my bed and picked up the piece of paper. There was a grey sticky note attached to it so I read that first. It said, _I trust you. _I kept rereading that line over and over again, trying to figure out what it meant. Then I turned the sticky note over to see if it said anything else and there was something...

_PS. Please give this back to me in the morning so I can send it to Thalia. _And then under that it said, _PSS. Don't get anything on it! _I still didn't get it. What was the paper? And why would she send it to Thalia?

I put the grey sticky note down and looked at the white piece of paper in my hands; the ink on it was grey. I quickly realized what it was... the letter she was writing to Thalia earlier. When she wrote "I trust you" on the grey sticky note she was answering my question earlier when I had said, "Aww come on, don't you trust me?"

I sat down on the bed and began to read. I know there was some stuff she left out of the letter, because before she said to me earlier that she only put in what they want to tell each other, so this wasn't a 100 percent look into her mind. I'm pretty sure she would never tell anyone that, but still the fact that she trusted me with a 95 percent look into her mind meant a lot to me. It was sweet. The letter was basically our whole entire day though her eyes. I never actually realized how much time we spent together before. There was one line that I read more than any other..._"He knows that no matter how many times we fight he's still my best friend and means the world to me, right?" _I knew that, but it was still nice to know she actually felt that way, and I felt the same way about her too. No matter what happens or what she does, I'll always feel like that about her.

* * *

**authors note: lol i really wanted to do this chapter because i really wanted to show annabeths mind in a way that doesnt actually show you annabeths mind. lol. confusing right? lol. like percy said its only a 95 percent look into her mind not 100 percent. lol. so it wont show everything she is thinking/feeling percent is like taking the y off of percy and adding an ent at the end instead. lol. idk why i felt like saying that... it just dawned on me. lol. also please review! like i said they make me happy :)**

**________________________________________and so... till next time... bye!__________________________________________**

**ps. i think i am finally gonna CHANGE my PEN NAME like within the next week!**


	6. day six

**authors note: ok so i have alot-ish to tell u readers!**

**first off, i'm SO sorry about how long the wait was for this chapter! i got a huge burn on my arm form the stupid oven and i could only type with one hand! i'm SOOOO sorry for the wait! i promise to NEVER make u guys wait that long again :) hugs**

**second off, my beta reader hasnt read the last book yet, and theres some spoilers in here about what happens in the fifth book, so part of this story is unbetad. my great beta beta'd most of this chapter, expect the spoilery parts, so please excuse my extremely bad grammer and spelling, i tried.**

**third off, the reason this chapter is spoilery for the fifth book is because anything that happened before/durning the battle of the labyrnth that we dont find out about till book five i'll most likely keep the same-ish.**

**forth off, i wrote this chapter because i needed to add alittle more back story for the future stories and for future storie lines, plus i wanted to show Percy always being there for Annabeth, and because it gave me a funny idea for something in day 7. lol**

**fifth off, although this is day 6 in the story and next chapter is day 7 there will most likely be a few more chapters as 1. i want an entire chapter about what happens when Percy finnaly gets to Annabeth's 2. i wanna have a chapter about what happens when annabeth starts avoiding him. lol idk if that last one can be an entire chapter though. lol.**

**sixth off, i didnt get to change my name yet. so i'm 100 percent sure that by next chapter it'll be changed. **

**seventh off, thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapy and added me to their favorites or alerts! u guys rock! -computer hugs- i love u all!!! kay thats it for this extremely long authors note time to get on to my disclaimer. please review cause they make me SUPER happy! :)**

**

* * *

**

disclaimer!: i dont know percy jackson and the olympians or anything to do with it! at all! infact i dont own anything! in the world! at all! so that we are clear i dont own percy jackson and the olympians books, movies, actors or anything else!!!!!!!!!! dont sue me!

**

* * *

**

Warning: spoilers for book 5

* * *

________________________________________________________day 6_______________________________________________________

______________________________________________________chapter 6______________________________________________________

It was the last 15 minutes in free time and I was currently exhausted, laying on my bed in the Poseidon cabin, trying to take a short nap. Though "trying" is the key word here. So why couldn't I sleep now with Tyson over at the camp's forge along with Beckendorf keeping him company, giving me the cabin all to my self, when it was nice, peaceful and quiet? Because something was bugging me, and strangely - probably for the first time in my life, actually - I knew exactly what it was. The reason I was so exhausted in the first place, trying to find Annabeth… again… ugh!

I had woken up late today, so I hadn't gotten a chance to give her letter to Thalia back to her before breakfast. Then I wanted to give it back to her after breakfast, when she taught Ancient Greek with Chiron, but the moment I got close to her all of the Aphrodite girls started whispering, and because I didn't want any of the campers to think I was giving her a love note - I mean, have you heard the current rumors?!? - I chickened out, and that was exactly the way it went again and again throughout each activity. In between activities I couldn't find her, though I didn't get much of a try as I had to get to my next activity. So when it finally came to free time, 45 minutes ago, I had started looking for her in the normal places – her cabin, the lake, sword fighting in the arena, etc. - but I hadn't been able to find her. I was starting to get the feeling that either she really didn't want to be found or I overestimated my finding abilities from those _I Spy_ books I used to do when I was little - you know, where you find the items in what was supposed to be the messiest room of all time but really doesn't get anywhere near to matching how messy your _actual_ room is.

Anyway… now I was here, a little more than slightly annoyed by my current state of non-sleep… _Does she always have to creep into every part of my mind? I mean, can't I just go a few minutes with out thinking about her? Preferably the 15 minutes between now and dinner? _I wondered

I had almost talked myself into going back out there to find her when I heard a knock on my door. I reluctantly made myself sit up on my bed while being completely irked by this person for interrupting my thoughts, though I'll I admit I was a little curious as to who it was. Tyson is the only other person who stays in this cabin, and I doubt he would feel like he needed to knock on the door before entering - I mean, why knock on the door to your own cabin? So it couldn't be him… unless Beckendorf had walked him to the door and he didn't want to be intruding on anything. For a second I wondered if it would be best for me to just lie back down and pretend that I was asleep. If it was Tyson and Beckendorf they'd just assume I wasn't there and come in, and if it was anyone else they'd just go away and leave me be.

_Could be important though,_ I thought. As they knocked for the second time on my door I thought, _or maybe not… _but then, _or maybe so. Or maybe not! Or maybe so! Ah!!_ My thoughts where fighting. This can't be good; I must be going insane or something. _No you aren't. Yes, yes you are._ Finally I couldn't handle anymore, so I quickly made the rash decision to take the risk of losing the last few minutes of my free time and say, "Come in," while hoping for the best.

As the door swung open ever so lightly I saw blonde curly hair and eyes the color of clouds. It was Annabeth dressed in an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, denim cut offs, and black sneakers. As I looked over her face I noticed something, and it was her eyes; they made me wonder if she was upset about something, but trying to hide it. I had no idea what it was though, its more like I just could tell by simply looking at her. When you had spent as much time with someone like I had with Annabeth you begin to recognize these things. No, her eyes weren't red and puffy, no, there were no tears streaming down her cheeks. In fact, there was nothing technically different about her at all...but it didn't matter anyway as my observations of her eyes got thrown out the window when she spoke.

"Hello, Seaweed Brain."  
"Hi Wise Girl, what's up?"

"Well about 2,600 airplanes, 200 million particles of dust, and of course your huge ego."

I smirked. "I meant how are you?"

"See, couldn't you have just asked that?"

"Yes, but what's up is shorter."

She rolled her eyes while she said, "Only by one word!"

"It's still a word!"

"Yes, but its just one little word longer to ask me properly."

"First of all, that's a disgrace to all words and you should be ashamed of your self. I mean, how would you feel if you were a word and someone talked about you like that straight to your face? And then second, what if I don't like being proper, or anything to do with proper? In fact, what if I like being insanely un-proper, saying and doing exactly whatever is the first thing that comes to my mind?"

"I thought you already did that."

"Sometimes… not always, but that is a result of my ADHD."

"Are you fully sure?"

"Yes!" I practically shouted. She was laughing now, and that made me smile. "So why are you here?"

"To get my letter back."

"Ah," I responded. I wanted to say I knew it while I took the letter out of my pocket, but I refrained mostly because as much as I like Annabeth, I wouldn't like to necessarily prove her point so quickly. She then walked over towards my bed that I was currently sitting on the edge of, and I handed her the letter while saying, "Thanks for trusting me."

"You're welcome… Um, I should probably go and let you get back to your little nappy time." She started to turn around but I grabbed her arm. "Yes?" she said, slightly annoyed with me now.

"Is everything ok?" I asked, going on my observation form before.

She paused for a second while staring at me, but then she sighed and asked, "Do you really want to know?"

I was taken a little aback by this, just a tiny bit though. Why wouldn't I want to know? Of course I want to know! She –aside form Grover, I really can't choose- is my best friend for whom I would literally die for, and unlike others I have actually faced that choice before... I sighed and then said, "As long as you are willing to tell me, I'm all ears."

She studied my eyes for a few minutes, I guess trying to see if I actually meant it. After she was one hundred percent sure she was happy with my expression she said, "Fine, but it's a long story. I understand if you just want to talk about this later, like maybe tomorrow morning..."

_Why is she trying to avoid talking to me?_ I wondered in my thoughts. I patted the edge of my bed next to me while saying, "Sit. Talk. I'll listen."

For a second she deliberated what to do in her mind, but then she obeyed and sat down next to me while rolling her eyes. "Fine," she said. Then she looked over at me. "Well, aren't you going to say anything? Normally you would counter me with some extremely unoriginal comment and then I'd counter you with something witty and smart and then we go on and on until you shut up because you can't think of something else to add or what I just said completely confused you."

I rolled my eyes and then said, "I told you, I'm listening. Oh and for dramatic affect…" I paused for a second while I opened my drawer, took out a flash light, turned it on and then handed it to her. "Here."

"What?" She asked with surprise and confusion.

"Haven't you ever been told a scary story?"

"Yes, but I don't see how that has to do with anything."

"Annabeth, in like every movie and TV show they hold a flash light pointing up under their face for dramatic affect!"

She rolled her eyes while she did so. "Like this?"

"Yes!"

"You know, I thought you are just supposed to be listening to me."

"Oh right, sorry." Then I did that thing where I zip my lips and then lock them.

She took her time thinking her next step over, but finally answering with "it's about Luke."

I felt angry, hatred, and most of all jealous all at the same moment upon hearing her speak those words I hated with deep intensity, but I kept my cool anyway and was barley able to say "still listening."

"Luke..." she flattered like she didn't know quite how to say it and then swallowed hard. "Luke came to visit me before… well before um…_ recent_ events" she said making a point of the word recent.

I was completely shell shocked as I looked over her face to see if this was just some really cruel joke; she was biting her bottom lip now so intensely I swear on the river Styx that at any moment it would start bleeding, and her eyes… her eyes looked like they where flooding with guilt, it was painful for me to even look at her. They made me fell like someone was stabbing me in heart with a knife again and again and again and well you get the picture… and this look she had, this feeling that I had, it all made me sure that April fools day didn't all of a sudden get moved into the middle of summer.

I sat up and asked "what?"

She swallowed hard for the second time and then started to rush through her words. "He came to me in San Francisco. We talked he said he wanted to run away, he was scared Percy, really scar-"

I cut her off by saying "you didn't did you?" while my arm moved protectively around her waist with out my permission for it to do so.

"No" she said softly while taking a sudden interest with a lose strand of her blonde hair giving her reason to look down.

A sudden wave of relief crashed down on me when she said that. she was mine not Luke's, but I still had to keep saying that to my self that again and again in my head as I tightened my grip on her waist "thank gods" I muttered to myself quietly enough so she couldn't hear though.

It was silent for a few moments till she said "you know that's why I really left" I looked over at her in confusion for a second until she continued "I mean left my fathers house. I couldn't stand to be there as it reminded me to much of Luke. I did just about everything expect going to Mount Tam screaming I'm an unarmed demigod at the top of my lungs. It didn't take long, less than one hour actually before Mrs. Chase" she added air quotes with her fingers for some reason unknown to me. "Had had enough and I left. Only two more monsters than usually…" she said that last part while shaking her head. I then realized something… Even if she hated them there was always going to be a part of her deep down inside that still cared what they thought of her.

I couldn't stand to see her in so much pain any longer so I hugged her, trying to get away form those eyes that where killing me while at the same time trying to help Annabeth. "its going to be ok Annabeth, its all going to be ok" I promised.

"No! No its not!" she said but her voice was slightly muffled by my hug that was turning into more of me just holding her in my arms.

"its ok, I'll never let him have another chance to hurt you again" though I didn't add that my plan was to kill him by ripping him to pieces bit by bit and throwing him into the tartarus, I didn't want to upset her anymore. He was going to pay for what he did to her if that was the last thing I do!

"Don't you understand!" she practically yelled, oh wait she did. "If I would have said yes and gone with him, he wouldn't be Kronos right now! He wouldn't be evil anymore, but I didn't so now…" she couldn't even finish her own sentence. That's how upset she was currently. I had never known how much she blamed herself for what Luke had turned into. Yep I was defiantly going to kill Luke as painfully as possible next time I saw that jerk!

I really didn't know what to say at all. What's reassuring in this situation? I mean is there anything _right_? When she is wishing that she was in some other guy's arms right now, not yours? Especially when she is wishing she had betrayed you. This has got to be the most unfair thing in the history of the world!

Neither of us talked for the next few minutes as I held her in my arms, trying to figure out the right thing to say, and soon Annabeth had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful in her sleep, like an angel almost, that I didn't want to wake her up quite yet… I was planning on waking her up in a few minutes, but my plans got foiled as I soon found myself in my dreams….

* * *

**authors note again: sorry again for the part where u had to suffer my grammer and spelling skills :( so what did u think? u going to tell me in a review? please? i like reviews they make me SUPER happy. even if its criticism as long as your not going on saying about how this story needs to be deleted and u want me to die. lol.**


	7. day seven

**authors note: okay i made this bet with 3 of my friends... about my reviews! lol we've done this with one of my other friends before and they felt like they wanted to do this to my story. lol. ok so here how it worked, we all picked numbers form a hat inbetween 28 (the number of my reviews at the time) and 50, the numbers we all picked where 33, 37, 40, and 46. guess which number was mine? 46! lol and what do these numbers mean? they stand for how many reviews i'll get when this enitre story ends -we have two more chapters left after this- we all bet five dollars on our number, we round to the closest number if it lands inbetween, and if its over 50 we draw extra numbers form the hat that get added into our preiouse numbers. lol sounds like a fun little game isnt it? lol we do this all the time. so u going to review and make me 15 dollars richer? lol. u dont have to, i'll still put up chapters either way but wouldnt it be fun if i won? lol. remember theres two more chapters left after this one :)**

**other news omg i think this might be my fastest update yet! lol. less than a week! omg! lol hugs! thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter hugs! i love u guys!!! u make me wanna write more chapters! u guys really rock! i mean really! hugs! u rock u rock u rock! and u made me happy! :) happy hugs! lol that sounds weird... lol.**

**oh and, last chapy was deapy -yes i am adding a y to the end of my words right now... so? lol- so this chappy is more funny, okay its morey like i triedy to be funny! lol while at the same timey setting upy Annabeth not talky to Percy. loly. **

**and finally Disclaimer!!!: i don't own percy jackson and the olympians, the percy jackson and the olympians movie, percy jackson and the olympians movie actors, percy jackson and the olympians writer -or his chewing gum... cause that would be weirdy- so i DON'T own anything to do with percy jackson and the olympians at all!! kay? dont sue me! please all i own is way to much juicy couture than can be good for a person!**

___________________________________________________chapter seven ____________________________________________________  
____________________________________________________present time_____________________________________________________

My thoughts of the first 6 days seemed to completely disappear the moment I saw the Athena cabin. So close! I thought. I was so nervous I had butterflies in my stomach as I reached the door. Oh gods what's my plan? Do I even have one? What am I going to do, just barrage in there, grab Annabeth and bring her outside? What if she refuses? Should I just make a fool out of myself in front of the entire cabin? Oh gods, oh gods! What the Hades was I doing? I thought to myself. As I stared at the sliver painted cabin I started to remember why the Hades I was doing this…

_____________________________________________________day seven_____________________________________________________

I was deeply asleep when I felt someone pulling my right leg again and again and again… "Go away!" I mumbled into what I thought was a pillow.

"Come on, wakey wakey Percy," I heard someone say while stifling a laugh. I didn't get it; what was so funny?

I decided to shut them up by throwing the pillow that was under my head at them, but when they didn't stop I tried to throw the heavy one that was on my chest… when I grabbed it it really didn't feel like a pillow, it felt silky smooth. Oh and what was that intoxicating smell coming form it? Strawberries maybe? When I pulled on it I definitely didn't get the response my half asleep brain was expecting from an extremely heavy pillow. It talked. "Just five more minutes Malcolm!" It startled me so much I jumped and scooted back against the head board. "Ow! Why the hell did you do that? It hurt! I said I was getting up in five minutes, don't rush me!"

I was so confused as I looked around and took everything in while still in my half-asleep state. Grover was at the edge of my bed laughing his head off. Tyson was sitting in his bed looking as equally confused as I felt, with his eye wide open while glancing back and forth between me and Grover, trying to understand what was happening, just like me. Then I looked down at where most of the talking had just come from. It was a mop of messy blonde hair in cut offs, sneakers, and an orange camp half blood T-shirt. What the hell was happening to me? And why did the mop want Malcolm, Annabeth's half brother and the assistant counselor of the Athena cabin, to give the mop 5 more minutes? To do what? Clean up? I have no idea why the mop would want to do that. I mean it looked really cute and its smell made me want to jump off a cliff- in a good way I mean. Then everything just clicked for me. The mop was a girl, Grover was laughing because he had just found me in bed with a -perfectly clothed- girl and found this really funny for some reason I didn't get yet, and Tyson was confused because he didn't understand what was going on, and the girl -who I had just thought was really cute and had an intoxicating smell- was Annabeth! Oh my gods!

I was now fully awake as I asked Grover, "How in the Hades did you get into my cabin?"

He could hardly control his laughing still as he said, "The Athena cabin couldn't find Annabeth anywhere and it was past curfew, so I volunteered to look for her. Beckendorf and Tyson were working late so I went by the armory to see if they knew where she was. They didn't, but Tyson here wanted to help me look for her, and after a long talk he finally got me to let him come. We had given up when we came here so I could make sure Tyson got back to his cabin okay, because Beckendorf asked me to. I knocked on the door but when you didn't answer we figured you where asleep and then we found this!" he gestured to me and Annabeth while he started to laugh his head off again.

"Look, I can explain!"

"Sure you can, buddy!"

"But- I- we- I mean um…" I was completely flustered and at a loss for the right words.

"This is just too good! Wait till the Aphrodite girls hear, oh they'll love this!"

"Come on G-man, you can't be serious!"

"Oh I am, I really am! Oh wait, hold up, I think I have a disposable camera!" Grover told me as he shuffled through his pockets. "Oh, here it is!" he said while taking a picture of me and Annabeth.

"Oh no you don't!" I said as I got up and started to fight to Grover for the disposable camera.

Then the next thing I knew I heard a rush of wind past right by my ear and a thud, followed by "that's it Malcolm your dead mee-!" The voice that I would recognize anywhere, anytime, cut off short when she noticed who she had just thrown her knife at. "Percy? Grover? What the hell?" she then looked around the cabin and then said, "This is not the Athena cabin."

By now me and Grover had stopped fighting over the camera and were staring at Annabeth. "Yeah," I said, extremely cleverly might I add.  
"What's that?" Annabeth asked pointing to the camera in Grover's hands.

"Blackmail," Grover said nonchalantly, like this was an everyday type of thing.

Annabeth looked confused till she looked around the cabin one more time and then realized –while flushing a deep red of course- what this must look like to Grover or anyone else for that matter who wasn't there last night when we innocently and accidently fell asleep. "Uh huh."  
"Which I am going to steal from him and turn into dust!" I said while resuming the fight with Grover.

"Mind if I join?" she asked.

"Go ahead," I said.

"Game on!" added Grover.

Then we started to fight over the camera. It was almost like reverse version of that monkey in the middle game, in a way. Annabeth had just about gotten the camera from Grover when Tyson blurted out, "Percy, are you and Annabeth going to have kids now?" Grover and Annabeth started to burst out laughing while I flushed a shade of red deeper then Annabeth had before. I am just guessing here, but I think I might have looked something like a tomato.

"Um, Tyson..."

"Yes?" he asked, perfectly normal.

I looked back and forth between Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson, then I finally rested my glance with Tyson and said, "Buddy I think we should talk."  
"Why?" he asked, confused.

"Because… I said so, and I'm your older brother so you have to listen to me."

"Okay."

"Annabeth, Grover, could you please leave? I want to talk to Tyson alone."

"Okay Percy, we'll be right out side," Annabeth said while taking her dagger out of the wall and dragging Grover outside with her.

"But I want to watch this!" Grover protested.

"Come on!"

"please! This will be funny!" Grover pleaded. Grover went on like this till he was outside the cabin.

_____________________________________________________out of day seven_________________________________________________  
___________________________________________________and into present time_______________________________________________

I shook my head, trying to forget the rest of that day, or maybe just conversation with Tyson at the very least. Gods that had been extremely awkward. It had been my own personal hell, and to make that day worse, when we were done with our little torture session Annabeth was gone. Grover was waiting outside for me, alone. He had told me that she had to get back to the Athena cabin because all of her cabin mates where getting pretty worried. I didn't want her to get into trouble for anything, but I will admit I was a little disappointed that she wasn't there. Okay, more than a little, but does that really matter? Though I do wonder exactly what happened out there… especially since it was the last time she said more than two words to me.

_______________________________________________________day seven____________________________________________________  
_________________________________________________third person point of view______________________________________________  
________________________________what happened during Percy's little torture session with Tyson outside___________________________  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Annabeth walked out of the cabin door, dragging a protesting Grover along with her. Once Annabeth was out she halted to a stop, turned around to face Grover, and put her hand out while saying, "Camera please."

"No way, like I said it's my black mail."

She pouted. "Please?"

"That may work better than you realize on Percy, but it has no affect on me."

"What's that suppost to mean?" Annabeth asked while raising an eye brow.

"Nothing, just forget I said anything."

"Why?"

"I'm not supposed to say anything."

"Grover , I'm a daughter of Athena. I HAVE to know."

"I told you I can't. It's against my satyr duty."

"Oh come on, I'm one of your best friends, Grover."

"So? If I said anything I would be betraying my other best friend."

"I thought this was about your satyr duty?"

"It's about both."

"Uh huh, I'm going to find out sooner or later, you do know that right?"

"I can't Annabeth; Percy would kill me in a second if I told you."

"Well he's not here right now, and besides if he ever tried I could take him down in a second."

"Annabeth, I can read all of his emotions and then add in the fact that I have an empathy link with him, it isn't right to tell you."

"Ah, so this is about how he feels when I pout?"

"Annabeth how would you like it if I discussed all of your feelings with Percy?"

"Perfectly fine. I don't have many secrets with Percy, he knows how I feel about almost anything."

Grover laughed at her statement. "Yeah, but the key word here is 'almost'."

She raised an eyebrow for the second time since they got outside.

"Okay then, lets talk about how you feel about Percy," Grover said.

"What?" she responded, a little shocked at what he was currently suggesting.

"I said lets talk about how you feel about Percy."

"I knew what you said Grover, what I don't understand is that my feelings toward him are obvious, we are very close friends and that's it."

"Yep, and that's it."

"There you go again!"

"Look, Annabeth, I am a satyr. I know things."

"Like what?"

"Like that you like Percy."

"Of course I like Percy, we are best friends."

"I mean you like-like him."

"What?!?!" she responded.

"I said you like-like Percy. Gods do I always have to repeat everything with you? Oh and when I mean like-like I mean you like him as much more than just a best friend, just so you know."

"Wha- wai- NO!"

"Oh yes, yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"I am not arguing with you anymore Grover!" Annabeth shouted as she turned on her heel and stalked off.

"Wait! Annabeth! I didn't mean to upset you! I'm sorry!" Grover shouted at the figure that was swiftly fading into the distance and the night.  
Once she was out of sight he gave up and mumbled to himself, "Well, that went well."

* * *

**oh look... another authors note: woot woot how did u like that chappy? are u gonna help me win the bet and tell me in a reviewy? please? or at the very least review cause it makes me happy and may -or may not- improve the quilty of this story! lol, i hope i spelled that right... lol see this is why i have a beta. lol**


	8. days eight through ten

**author note!: lol kay sorry for the wait :( my beta -who is really awesome and a great person and a amazing writer, u really should check out some of her amazing stories- computer got a virus so she hasnt been on alot. though she is really like the best person in the world so i dont mind at all. lol. **

**also i finally CHANGED my PEN NAME! lol. i caped that so people would know that this is still the same story just different pen name! lol :) i will forever love the harry potter series and the shipment of harry/hermione but i love the percy jackson series and the shipment of annabeth/percy even more! lol.**

**oh and fair warning on this chapter, there is a part in which my fashion sense took over me! lol i am crazy for fashion so my fashion sense might of had alot to do with silena's outfit in this chappy... okay it had everything to do with it. litterly i put in her in the same outfit as i had on, but i did swich out my pink fade to juicy top by juicy couture for a camp half blood t-shirt though lol, oh and the purse i am whering wouldnt have worked with where sliena was so i changed it to a tote, and i dont have my ears periced so... lol wow this is starting to sound less and less like the outfit i had on.... wow what was i talking about in the first place? lol, sorry i kinda just go into a trance when i talk about fashion lol :)**

**other stuff.... OMG! thanks for all the reviews! have i told everyone yet that they are the best freakin reviews/readers in the world! cause u are! u rock! -hugs- oh and now that i am thinking of that....**

**respons! lol. i think i am gonna start responding to everyone who reviews unless they dont want me to lol i have no idea how this entire writer/reviewer realtionship goes so bear with me lol.**

**alexisagod: omg i LOVE how u sighed it at the end! lol like really i LOVE how u sighed it! lol. okay now back to responding to your review, lol. i dont think they are to! lol but i cant write for long legths of time expect for wensdays and thursdays cause those are the days my mom works late and i hate the feeling of her looking over my shoulder! lol. plus i have this entire thing where i feel the need to re-write chapters again and again and again... lol it takes forever to make me happy with it! and about faster with the percy/annabeth thing... lol i really am scared of being OC and i want them together sooo bad though! lol its an on going problem for me but i will try to work on it! :)**

**DiamondDragonFang: omg i read that when i was taking a 5 minute break form writing to check and see if i got new reviews! lol it did make me start writing again! lol.**

**Notimpotant:) : lol like i said before i am sacred of beigng OC and i also wanna take it slow-ish -but not that slow cause i LOVE percabeth!- so i still have something to write in the future squeals... and wow i dont think i even got close to spelling that right! lol see this is why i would die without a beta! lol :) PS. i cant spell intimacy right either... lol **

**Bree: aww thanks! :)**

**Percabeth and Harmione: first off i love your name! second off me to! lol it took me awhile to notice how often i say lol because alot of my friends talk like that to! lol we also type hugs all the time! lol its kinda fun! :) **

**cassie: yay! lol thats what i was trying to go for... happy it actually worked! lol normally i am not that funny cause seriously -did i spell that right?- i have no idea how to tell a joke! okay i do but not a good one! lol.**

**and disclaimer time!**

**disclaimer!: i do NOT own the percy jackson and the olympians books, movies, actors, author, authors chewing gum -cause thats werid-, authors pets -if has any-, authors kids -why would i own those?-, authors chapstick -again super weird!-, authors hair brush -wouldnt that make me some type of stocker?-, or anything else that has anything to do with the percy jackson and the olympians series! again i dont own anything! in the world!**

**kay now after that unnessaryly -not even close to spelling that right! lol- long disclaimer chappy timey! woot woot -grabs popcorn- lol :)**

______________________________________________________present time___________________________________________________  
I stared at the sliver painted door, breathing heavily, and while I listened to the blood pounding in my ears. Thinking about those first seven days made me feel like I was on cloud nine, but then my mood all of a sudden dropped when I thought of something else... the last seven days.  
_______________________________________________________day eight ____________________________________________________

I was walking aimlessly during free time when I saw Annabeth and picked up my pace. Annabeth had avoided me to the best of her abilities yesterday. I guess she was embarrassed or something by what had happened. But anyway, I was almost running towards Annabeth at this point. She was sitting on a big rock next to the lake with Silena. They both had on their orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirts and leather necklaces with beads marking how many years they've been at camp, but that's the only thing similar about their outfits. The rest of Annabeth's outfit consisted of cut-offs, black and white sneakers covered in dirt and mud that where also slightly faded, with hair tied back in a ponytail by a black elastic band. The rest of Silena's outfit consisted of a Juicy Couture black mini skirt with sliver studs that started on the front by went in a downwards spiral towards the back, Marc by Marc Jacobs pink with black spots Octagon Sunglasses, Marc by Marc Jacobs Miss Marc Bracelet in black, Michael Kors Women's Black Acrylic watch with hot pink rim and accents, Michael Kors Stockton Flip Flop in black with sliver zippers accents down the patent leather thong of the flip flop, Juicy Couture Dangle Heart Hoop Earrings silver toned, Juicy Couture black leather Butterfly Ponytail Cover, Juicy Couture Viva La Juicy Canvas Tote in black, and finally, to complete the look, a Juicy Couture resin rose cocktail ring. How the hell did I know all of this? I have no idea… its kind of scary actually. I swear I actually shivered when all of these designer label names started popping into my head. I almost turned around but then I saw a glimpse of her eyes as they glimmered in the light of the lake and my confidence in what I was doing was fully restored.

Once I reached them I was litterally breathless, not form the running though…. after a few seconds I was able to say, "Hi Annabeth, hi Silena."  
Annabeth's eyes dropped to the ground, not even bothering to look at me, while Silena greated me with a warm inviting smile.

"Hey Percy," Silena said happily, and then added quickly, "What's up?"

"Not a lot, I just wanted to talk with Annabeth for a sec," I answered while glancing at Annabeth, who was still studying the ground intensely.

"Hmm… well, ye-" Selena was cut off by a cold and harsh voice that told me, "I'm sorry Percy but I'm talking to Silena right now and its important."

"Come on, can't it wait just one second?"

Silena opened her month to say something but Annabeth gave her a look, which I didn't quite understand, that prompted Silena to mumble, "Oh right… sorry Percy." And while Silena said this, she turned her warm inviting smile into more of a frown and a new look of disappointment crossed her face.

"You should probably go now," Annabeth said to me in a lifeless tone, which in my opion was even worse than that cold and harsh voice I heard just seconds ago.

I hadn't really planed on this. Okay, well, I hadn't really planned anything to be honest, but I didn't think this would have happened.  
I was dumbfound on what to do next. What would make this all better and get everything back to normal? All I could seem to mange in my confused state was to answer simply, "Okay, but I want to talk to you later."

"Okay," she said to me, just as lifeless as before, but somehow it was even worse this time.

I didn't understand anything that had just happened in the last few minutes while I turned on the heel of my foot lazily and went towards the forge. I'd try and take my mind off things and see what Tyson was making today.

_________________________________________________a few minutes later __________________________________________________  
I walked into the forge and stood by the door. It was skin-melt-off-your-face hot in there and made me extremely sweaty, but I didn't mind too much - or, at least that's what I tried to show everyone. There where three people in here with me that I could see. I was trying to figure out which was Tyson when I heard a familiar voice. "Hello, Percy." I turned a little to the left and saw Beckendorf standing up with –what I guess cause it was literally red at the moment- a newly made sword.

"Hey, what's up?" I responded back.

"Not a lot, sort of a slow day for me. Silena has been hanging out with one of her friends a lot lately, she is actually with her now."

"Yeah, I just saw her with Annabeth."

"Ah, so I guess that explains why you are here," he said while guestering to me with his free hand.

"Come on, can't a guy come and see what his little half brother has been working on without it having to be because one of his best friends is busy?"

"Yes, but you were just here yesterday to look at Tyson's stuff."

"Wow, really? I completely forgot."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"You know, I can help you with that."

I raised an eyebrow and replied, "With what?"

"With Annabeth, of course."

"How?"

"I do know some things Percy. Plus I am dating a daughter of Aphrodite."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Annabeth's not talking to you at the moment, yes?" He might have phrased it as a question, but from his tone of voice I could tell it wasn't one at all.

"Yes," I answered as I swallowed hard. Not being around her caused me pain sometimes…especially when it was because she didn't want me around.

"And you want to talk to her." This time he didn't even phrase it as a question; he knew.

"Yes," I answered again.

"Then I have a plan."

"What is it?"

Before he could answer me, I was ambushed into a bone crashing hug. "Percy!" I heard Tyson pratically scream.

"Can't. Breath. Help!" I squealed breathlessly while Beckendorf chuckled. It was a deep throaty laugh - almost scary actually, like the evil villain's laugh in a movie, except Beckendorf was nowhere near being the bad guy.

"Sorry, brother," Tyson apologized to me.

I cracked my back while replying, "It's okay," and then turned to Beckendorf and asked, "So what's the plan?"

"Well…"  
____________________________________________________day ten at dinner__________________________________________________  
I stared at Annabeth without even trying to hide it while she sat at the Athena table. I had continuously tried to talk to her today. She was either in an important conversation, had to be somewhere, or even just plain ignored me! I couldn't figure out what I had done to her that was so terribly wrong to have upset her like this. I mean, there's not a chance that she could still be upset about falling asleep in my cabin. That was two freakin days ago! But I was going to keep trying. She was one of my best friends and I would do anything in the world for her. We had been friends for years, and I couldn't stand the thought of her never talking to me again. She wasn't going to end our friendship this quickly for no reason if I had anything to do with it.

The good news, there was a plan. See, today was Friday…or better known as capture the flag day here at camp, and today's game was going to be especially fierce since the Ares cabin had snuck into the Athena cabin and stolen some weapon plans from them several days ago. The Athena cabin had tried desperately to stop the Hephaestus cabin from making them. In fact, I just recently found out that Annabeth had even gotten Beckendorf to promise that he – and the rest of his cabin - wouldn't make them. Well guess what happened? The Ares cabin had connections – and money that they just happened to feel like giving to someone who just happened to make the same exact weapons that the Ares cabin just happened to have the drafts for in their possession - so three kids from the Hephaestus cabin were making them secretly and the entire Athena cabin was seriously pissed off.

So what did Beckendorf's plan have to do with any of that? Well I'll tell you. See, the game today was basically the Athena cabin vs. the Ares cabin and everyone – even the Aphrodite cabin - was taking sides. With the Athena cabin was the Apollo cabin, the Dionysus cabin, the Demeter cabin, and the Hermes cabin. On Ares's side was the Aphrodite cabin, the Hephaestus – because Athena refused to work with them now - and, after much help from Beckendorf trying to convince the Ares cabin, the Poseidon cabin.

Something else important to the plan was that the Ares cabin – while stealing the weapon plans - had looked at - and wrote down a copy everything that was in it - the Athena cabin's most treasured possession: their entire play book for capture the flag. Ares cabin knew that they had made the Athena cabin mad enough to resort to plan 182, aka Operation Blood Bath. They would only leave one person to protect their flag, and only have one person go after the other teams so that everyone else could literally start a blood bath in the middle of the field. I guess they didn't care about the fact that no maiming is allowed. Another thing that happens in plan 182 is that the leader of the Athena cabin – Annabeth - is the one to go after the flag. Clarisse wanted to lead her team into the blood bath, so the job of who wanted to go against Annabeth in a no-holds bar fight was up for grabs. Clarisse was very hesitant to let me guard the flag, but after Beckendorf reminded her that whoever did was likely to go down, so she let me have my death wish. Though I am pretty sure the fact the no one else volunteered helped out my case a lot…  
I was still staring at Annabeth from my table at dinner when she accidentally looked in my direction. Our eyes locked, and I felt as if I couldn't breathe anymore. Almost as quickly as our eyes had locked, Annabeth broke it. A few of her cabin mates looked over my way then, and one of them even nudged her in the arm and told her something. I couldn't take my eyes off her for the rest of dinner. I had completely forgotten about my food and even the idea of eating.

I didn't dare look away from her until Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble like he always did to get our attention.

"It's time for capture the flag," he announced. "You know the rules, I don't have to say them again do I?" he said almost knowingly as he glanced towards the Ares cabin's table and then the Athena cabin's table. "Arm yourself." He spread his arms and the tables became covered with our normal equipment.

_______________________________________________twenty some odd minutes later____________________________________________  
Clarisse was leading us towards the south woods when I saw Beckendorf and ran up to him.

"Hey."

"Hello Percy, what's up? You aren't chickening out, are you?"

"No, I just wanted to say thanks for all your help. There's not a chance I could have been able to set this plan into motion, or even thought of it actually."

"No problem."

"May I ask why though?"

"Well you're my friend, and Silena thinks it's really cute."

"Ah, you're using my girl troubles to help you with your own."

"Yeah pretty much," he replied.

I laughed and said, "Well at least one of us is having good luck this week."

We talked for a few more minutes until we had to part ways. I was going towards the far end of the zephyors creek – as I was strongest near the water - and Beckendorf was going to the middle of the south forest to help lead the second wave of attacks.

___________________________________________________ To be continued!__________________________________________________  
________________________________________lol sorry I felt this story need a cliff hanger lol________________________________________

**another authors note!: woot woot another authors note! lol sorry about the cliff.... i just felt this story needed more of them! why u may ask, cause i've only had like one so far... lol :) oh and before i forget.... please review! lol i LOVE to read your reviews! plus i am not to that number i need for the bet! so are u going to review and make me one step closer to winning? lol :) please? lol -hugs-**


	9. the rest of day ten

**authors note: hi everyone. kay so this was suppost to be last chapy... but i still need one more to finish this story before i can go off to the squeals lol. i know i cant stick to my word... but there is one thing i said to some reviews that i can stick to... lol i think u will all like this chappy... lol.**

**lol i have a question for all the readers that dont have accounts... what time is the best time to post this for u? and what day of the week? and what time zone is that? lol i notice when i post at night or the weekends i get less readers so i think i should stop posting at those times... lol. just trying to keep my readers happy :) lol oh and tell me in a review or pm. (if u dont have an account can u pm? lol i dont know this stuff)**

**ty for all the review! hugs. have i said that u guys all rock yet? cause u do. i mean really! no better readers on fanfic than u! lol, hugs!**

**disclaimer: i do NOT own PJO or anything to do with it. anything... at all...**

* * *

oh look, is it a bird? Is it a plane? No it's the rest of day ten! Lol

a few minutes after the end of last chapy :)

* * *

I walked semi-patiently around the flag in a small circle in the middle of a little clearing, with Riptide uncapped and ready to fight. Only seconds ago I heard the conch horn blow, signaling the start of the fight, followed by several loud battle cries. Now all I had to do was wait… wait for Annabeth to come attack me with a knife. _What a nice thought_, I thought sarcastically to myself.

Minutes passed without a sign of her and I began to get worried. Maybe Annabeth had wanted to take part in the blood bath too… but then wouldn't someone else have come for the flag? Maybe she had gotten side tracked by an attacker? But that shouldn't have taken her this long, and there is not a chance she could have been taken dow- my worried thoughts were all of a sudden disrupted by her voice.

"Hello. Fancy meeting you here. You know, you look kind of busy right now, so maybe I should just take that flag off your hands for you." She said it in this weird, devious yet extremely playful voice that for some reason sent a weird tingle down my spine.

I turned around quickly, only to find a dagger pointed at my face. "Well hello to you too, Wise Girl."

"Percy!" Her tone of voice was drastically different now; it was shocked and outraged with a matching facial expression.

"Nice to see you too, and thanks for not calling me Seaweed Brain… now if only that dagger was away and out of my face, this could be a landmark day for us," I said sarcastically.

Her expression hardened and she responded. "Now why would I do that?" She said, slightly absent like she was trying to figure out her attack plan.

"Because I want to talk."

"You're already talking," she said as she started to get annoyed, but all the absentness was gone from her voice. So that's a plus, right?

"I meant to you."

"I don't see anyone else here, Seaweed Brain," she said, thoroughly annoyed with me now. That fact became more and more present as she added, "Do you?" with the slightest hint of worry in her voice that I didn't really understand. _Why do girls have to be so gods damned tricky sometimes?_ I thought to myself.

"Boys are worse."

"What?"

"See, you can't even remember what you just said!" I quickly realized what she meant… I had accidently said my thoughts out loud. Oh no!

"Annabeth, I'm sorry I didn't mea-OW!" I had been quite literally cut off by Annabeth. She had taken her dragger at thrashed my arm. "What the hell Annabeth!"

"I don't like being insulted," She stated simply, and then quickly added, "I'm a daughter of Athena for gods's sake."

"I can see that," I said pointedly.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment, because we girls can rise above the pettiness of you boys."

"Well, you know, we boys don't all of a sudden stop talking to their best friends for no freaking reason!" I countered.

"Only a boy would assume it's for no reason!"

"Oh really," I said as I took a step closer to her.

"Yes really!" She responded, almost screaming at me while also taking a step closer.

"Then what's your reason!" I yelled as I took another step towards her, only leaving a few inches between our bodies.

Her eyes went wide. I had trapped her, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, into a situation she didn't want to be in. She was going to have to tell me now. Right?

"Um..." she stammered. She looked beyond me for a second… I swear I heard a twig break or something but I was too concentrated on Annabeth to even care at this point.

"Percy…" She said my name slowly and lightly, almost whispering it as she moved slightly closer to me, filling up that last little space between our bodies.

We were so close our chests –that were heaving from our screaming match- were touching, our breathing was rushed already but it somehow seemed to speed up as her face got closer and closer to mine, and I started to suddenly shake inside. She put one of her hands on my cheek and I started to forget how to breath. Our faces where less than an inch away now and there was no place in this world that I would rather be besides this moment. She closed her eyes and I followed suit. I felt her breathing on my lips and her lips brush mine and my senses came alive, making me lose it. The kiss quickly became heated as I put one hand on her waist and the other in her hair. I could feel sparks fly; it was like electricity. It felt like I had died - in a good way, I mean. She tangled one of her hands in my hair, while she put her other around my neck. I pulled her even closer to me, pressing her body against mine. She licked my bottom lip, asking me for entrance and I quickly granted it to her.

The entire outside world had completely melted away until I heard, "Ha-ha suckers!" from a familiar male voice.

I -extremely reluctantly- broke the kiss and turned to face where the voice had come from.

I saw eight demi-gods in armor all around the flag; I was too stunned to do anything, though.

"You idiot, we could have gotten away before he even figured out what happened!" responded Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin.

"Oh right, umm guess we should run now," Responded Travis Stoll.

"You guess?"

"Um, is the correct answer yes?"

"Yes!" screamed Katie as she turned and ran right, though being careful to stay away form the water.

"Kay!" screamed Travis as he chased after her.

"Your both idiots, you forgot the flag!" screamed Malcolm, the assistant counselor of the Athena cabin. "Guess if you want a job done right, you have to do it yourself" he mumbled while taking the Ares flag.

"Hey, that's my brother you're insulting! Only me and every female on this planet can do that!" said Connor Stoll, standing right next to Malcolm as he took the flag.

"Why every female?"

"Because what girl wants him when she can have me?" Connor responded with a mischievous looking grin on his face.

"Uh huh, whatever," Malcolm said as he started running the way Katie and Travis had.

"Oh and good work Annabeth!" he added.

"Yeah, good work Annabeth!" screamed Connor and four other demi-gods as they all took off running.

"What?" This had been enough to shake me from my state of shock and enter me into a new one called confusion.

One of the Athena girls, Linda I think, stopped short and turned towards me and said, "You didn't think that the Athena cabin didn't know what the Ares cabin had done! We have special cameras and security programs installed in our cabin for this exact reason! It wasn't that hard to figure out. I mean, we are children of Athena for crying out loud!" She said that while rolling her eyes, but then added, "Why don't you tell him the plan, Annabeth. I mean, since it was your master idea."

I looked at Annabeth's face as she quickly composed a triumphant expression and walked over towards her half sister to stand by her side.  
"Well," she started, "the first thing we did when we noticed the weapon plans had been stolen was watch the security footage, showing the Ares cabin thievery and them copying down our capture the flag play book. Once we found out that the Hephaestus cabin was making the weapons and we were sure the Ares cabin was going to use our capture the flag plans against us, we got a mole on the Ares cabin's team. Our mole told us what plan they where going to use, where the flag was, and the best way to get around the wave of attacks. Form there it was simple really: we went with the plan they thought we were doing for the most part. When the horn blew, I was sent here to fight the guard, then when the second wave of attacks were unleashed, eight demi-gods separated from the pack while running into battle and followed me here to take the flag while I was distracting the guard. Like I said, simple really."

"We didn't think she would distract you that well though," Linda said, snickering.

"Shut it, Linda," Annabeth said as she glanced at the ground and a cold and hard expression replaced the triumphant one.

Linda sighed quickly and then said, "Fine," as she ran off, leaving me and Annabeth alone.

My mouth had dropped to the ground by now and my eyes were wide. She'd tricked me. AGAIN!

Annabeth was about to run off like all the other when I walked up to her quickly and stopped her by putting my hand on her arm.  
"Percy?" she asked me, confused.

I put other hand on the back of her neck and then I kissed her again. The kiss was soft, sweet, and tender. It was altogether amazing, but being an idiot, seconds later I ended it. I kept my hand around her neck though, keeping our faces close together.

"I just wanted to know how it would feel to kiss you without having it be a trick or because you thought I was going to die," I said softly. We just stood there for a few seconds until she started to walk away slowly. She looked back at me once…there was a glistening in her eyes almost as if she were crying. I kiss a girl and she cries. Great! I thought sarcastically. It pained me to see her like this, but before I could even be certain that she was crying, she turned her head back to look straight ahead at the ground. I stood there as still as a statue, staring off at where she once had walked away long after she had left.

The next several days were a blur. I spent all of my free time trying to get her to talk to me, but she just plain ignored me and pretended like I wasn't even there. During class when she taught Greek mythology and ancient Greek, Chiron had to give me my papers during class because Annabeth wouldn't even hand me those.

And that's how I ended up here, in the middle of the night, staring at the door of her cabin. She had driven me crazy. All I wanted now was an answer or to know that the last 14 days where a terrible nightmare, and when I should wake Annabeth would be there smiling happily at me.  
I needed to know what had happened, what I had did, what would make this all better, and, most of all, I needed to hear her talk to me again. So I took the final plunge and knocked on the Athena cabin's door, praying to the goddess of love –the only god or goddess that liked me and wouldn't kill me for what I was doing- that this should all work out.

* * *

to be continued

* * *

**authors note: i hate cliff hangers but alot of stories have them and i would feel left out if i didnt... lol. :) **

**till next time, hugs and love!**


	10. day 14

**authors note: omg this is the last chapter! -screams- can u believe it? but dont get upset cause...**

**IMPORTANT INFO: wich i need u to read... lol :) there will be a sequel series! and it will be a -gasp- trilgoy! i will send a message out to everyone who is on this stories alert list and favorites list when the first chapter of the next story is out so u can find it :) for those of u who dont have an account on here i will give u the name of the story :) "****Percy Jackson and the Olympians trilogy: book one" yes it is just the first in a series :) lol i couldnt come up with a better title... arn't i loser? lol.**

**other not soooo important stuff but i will wanna say it: the winner of the bet me and my friends had will be deiced once i post the first chapter of the sequel. :)**

**also... cause this is the last chapter doesnt that make u wanna i dont know... review? cause i love to read reviews! they make me sooo happy! and itsnt it great that all u have to do to make someone -aka me- happy is to type a few words into a box? doesnt even have to be nice words... just words! i know isnt it great :)**

**sense this is the last chapter i fell like i have to thank people, i want to thank we the kings for having an amazing song that inspired me to write this -the song is called what u do to me- i wanna thank my beta reader CreativeInsanityy who has been my beta form chapter two and on and that is a good friend of mine of which this story would be junk without cause my grammer sucks and i have the bad spelling to match -cant u tell just by these authors notes?- she also deals with my addiction with typing the letter U instead of you of which i can't seem to pick out at all and have become sooo used to it i think that was the first time i typed you in months. she is also a GREAT writer so go check out her twilight fanfics! cause she rocks! and she is really nice! i wanna thank rick riordan for making such great characters, but most of all i wanna thank U the readers and reviewers! cause this story would be NOTHING without u guys! and i love u guys! -the way a writer loves his or her readers i mean- :) and now i am gonna shut up and let everyone read! well not before i put in a...**

**Disclaimer: i dont know ****Percy Jackson and the Olympians books, movies, movie rights, or book writes and i am not making a profit off of this. i also dont know the band we the kings -even if i want to- nor their song that inspired me called what u do to me. i know nothing but some handbags and shoes but even those i think are actually owned by my mom... please dont sue me :(**

* * *

In the seconds following me knocking on the Athena cabin's door, I heard several things happening. First I could here a few very annoyed campers getting up, followed by those same very annoyed campers fighting over who would get the door, and then finally, after what seemed liked hours, I heard the sound of someone walking to the door.

The door opened slowly, almost like it was teasing me, to reveal blonde hair and eyes that looked like a thunderstorm. But they weren't the ones I came here for.

"Percy?" Malcolm asked in a questioning, shocked, yet-I-am-to-tired-to-really-give-a-damn-right-now-sorry type of voice.

"Yea," I replied, but very quickly added, "may I talk to Annabeth please?" so I couldn't get myself out of this. I was extremely nervous and didn't have any type of plan whatsoever. When Annabeth comes out –IF she comes out- I half expect her to kill me, actually. Last time I woke her up she threw her dagger at my head…

"Okay," Malcolm said in the same tone as before, but he hadn't broken through my thoughts until he yelled, "Annabeth! It's for you!" while looking so tired that made me worried he was going to pass out. Poor guy.

"Whoever it is, they can wait till tomorrow!" replied the voice I had come here to talk to. A grumpy, annoyed, and still half-asleep voice, yes, but I'd take that over anything else in the world right now.

I heard some of her cabin mates mumble about how she should just get up so they could go back to sleep, but she kept protesting.

Malcolm looked me in the eyes and asked, in a caring and deeply concerned voice, "Is it really that important?"

"Yes," I stated firmly.

He sighed while he turned around and yelled into the cabin, "Annabeth! It's Percy!"

This had been enough to wake Annabeth fully up. "Who?" she said in disbelief.

"Percy!" Malcolm yelled back into the dark cabin.

All of her cabin mates where up now and snickering, but Annabeth ignored them and said, "Tell him I'll talk to him in the morning."

Malcolm was about to respond to her when I cut him off by yelling, "No, no you won't! I've tried for the last week to get you to talk to me! You ignore me, you avoid me, and the last time you said more than two words to me was when you were attacking me! Please, can we just talk?"  
There was a short pause where not even Annabeth's cabin mates talked.

"No," Annabeth stated firmly.

"Fine, if you won't talk, you'll just have to listen!" I told her.

When she didn't answer me, I took a deep breath, trying to clam my nerves, and I started. "Annabeth, I miss you. It hurts when you are not around me. I don't understand why you won't talk to me anymore, and it's killing me not knowing. Every time I try to talk, you just push me away. When I tried to ask what was wrong, you kissed me and then I found out seconds later that it was just for some stupid game. Annabeth, I care about you deeply. You're more than just a friend to me and-" I was cut off by Annabeth appearing from the dark cabin and putting her hand over my mouth.

"Percy!" she hissed. Her expression was a mixture of sadness and anger.

"What?" I tried to say, but it was so muffled I doubt she could understand.

"Please stop divulging your emotions for me in front of my entire cabin!"

I managed to pry Annabeth's hand off of my mouth to say, "Only if you'll talk to me," while holding that hand tight as we fought over control of it.

"No!"

I opened my mouth to continue from where I had left off before, but Annabeth could see what I was doing and quickly put her other hand over my mouth. "Fine!" she yelled in my face.

I smiled and tried to say "Good!"

She rolled her eyes and started to walk away, but my hand that had become intertwined with hers in the fight for control, stopped her.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked questionably.

My smile grew bigger as I said, "Of course."

We walked in silence for a few minutes. I had no clue what the right thing to say was, and I was nervous still, so I said, "It's nice out tonight," like the complete idiot I am.

Annabeth stopped walking and turned towards me with an angry expression on her face. "You barge into my cabin in the middle of the night, give me a big speech about how much you miss me, force me to come out here to talk to you, and now you want to talk about the weather?"

"Well, I didn't barge into your cabin, actually, I stayed outside the cabin the entire time. And for your information, I didn't force you to go anywhere with me."

"What do you mean 'didn't force me to go anywhere with you', you where telling my entire cabin how much you care about me! Do you have any idea what type of rumors you probably just started?" she yelled at me.

"Yes I do, and what if they are true!" I yelled back.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked with a confused expression on her face that she hardly ever wears.

"I mean, what if everything everyone has been saying about us is true? What if I do have feelings for you that are more than just friendship, very strong feelings? What if I am in love with you!" I spoke fast.

"That's the problem!" Annabeth screamed.

"What?" I stammered, utterly hurt. Was she saying that me liking her as more than a friend was the problem?

She saw my saddened expression, I guess, and put her free hand lightly on my arm. She was just inches away from me now. "Percy," she said lightly, before adding, "back during capture the flag, that kiss wasn't a trick. I told you the reason why I stopped talking to you. Well, more like showed you. I care about you too, Percy. More than just a friend, more than anything. I think I'm in love with you, and it scares me, Percy. Really scares me."

"Why? What's there to be scared of?"

"The last time I cared about someone this much, the last time I was this close to someone, they hurt me. They left me and betrayed me. I couldn't- if you- when you…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

I moved a stray strand of blonde hair out of her face, leaned in closer, and kissed her. It was a soft kiss at first, and then turned heated and passionate. She moved her one hand from my arm and moved it to my hair, and I put my free hand on her waist. She asked for entrance and I quickly granted it to her. It felt amazing, and nothing else mattered but her as we kissed. Every doubt I ever had about if she liked me faded away in the kiss. It just felt so… right. I pushed her up against a nearby tree as we continued.

When we ran out of breath, she broke the kiss and I said, "I'm never going to leave you, Wise Girl. Ever."

"What if it's not your choice?" she asked me softly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Percy… there's a reason why we don't want you to hear the prophecy."

"What reason?"

"Percy, I cant tell you. I'm not allowed to," she said, with certain disgust.

"Annabeth, if it's affecting my relationship with you then you have the right to tell me."

"I can't. I swore on the river Styx that I wouldn't."

I had waited forever to be with Annabeth, and I wasn't going to let the prophecy ruin it. "There is nothing a prophecy can do to take me away from you." And as I said it, I really meant it.

I closed my eyes and kissed her again, softly and sweetly. She tried to pull away at first, but I still had her pinned up against the tree.

"Percy," she protested in between kisses.

I just kept on kissing her.

"What if this doesn't work out?" she asked in between breaths as the kisses became more heated. It kind of sounded more like she was trying to convince her self of this than me.

"It will work out," I told her. She stopped her protests for a few minutes while the kisses got hotter.

Annabeth ran out of air so I started a trail of kisses down her neck starting at her jaw line.

"Percy, can you really handle being in a relationship in which I'll sometimes have to lie to you to protect you and-" She gasped. I had hit a sweet spot on her neck, apparently. I smiled to myself while it took her a second or two to get back to what she was saying. "And in which I might never be able to tell you what's wrong sometimes?"

I stopped kissing her neck and looked at her in the eyes. "Forever and always," I said, while leaning in to kiss her again.

This time there was no protest in her. At all. Our hands that where still holding each other from before finally broke and she turned us so that I was the one pinned against the tree.

In between hot kisses I managed to say, "I love you, Annabeth."

"Aww, that's so cute!" I heard someone say, but it wasn't Annabeth.

I have no idea who broke the kiss as we turned around quickly to see who ever had just said that, but we saw absolutely nothing, and then something…

It was Silena Beauregard form the Aphrodite cabin, and she was holding a blue Yankees cap in her right hand.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Annabeth asked Silena while panting.

"Well that answer is very complicated and I might need some help to explain it… can we go get Charlie?"

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Well, see, Charlie played a large part in all of this…"

"Beckendorf was in on whatever you're doing?" I asked her.

"Yes he was. We both saw that you two needed a little…. What's the word? Oh yes, push, to see that you both had feelings for each other and get together, so we made a plan," Silena explained to us while grinning wickedly.

"What did you do?" Annabeth asked.

"It all started out small, you know, making sure you two had the same schedule for every activity, sending you off to see how Percy was doing after burning the burial shrouds was over, etcetera, etcetera, well, you get the picture, I think. So anyway, after you stopped talking to Percy, Annabeth, and you started to talk to me about everything..." Silena paused shortly and looked at me in a way that made me think "everything" meant me, before continuing, "and then I knew I had to go to bigger lengths to get you two together. Once Percy was on the Ares team for capture the flag, Charlie and I convinced Clarisse to have Percy guard the flag and I became a spy for team Athena. You two were so close in the clearing from getting together! But it's okay because you are now… I think."

My jaw dropped. Wow, they went through such lengths just to try and get us together…wow. But one thought did dawn on me… "Wait, how did you know what happened in the clearing? You weren't there."

"Ah, but I was," she said, while holding up the blue Yankees cap. "I borrowed it from Annabeth so Charlie and I could get a little privacy here at camp… or at least that's what I told her."

Annabeth had turned red now; I guess she didn't like being used in someone else's plan.

"You. Tricked. Me!" she said, outraged.

"Yes, but aren't you happy that you and Percy finally got your feelings out for each other?" Silena said smiling sweetly.

When I saw Annabeth's face go even redder I decided to step in. I put my hand on Annabeth's cheek and pulled her into another kiss to try and clam her down. It was a very sweet and –sadly- short kiss.

I heard Silena say "aww" as we started to separate slightly, and I just had to let out a short laugh. I saw Annabeth smile. Her smile was so beautiful it melted my heart.

_ fades out… lol_  
_the end!... of the entire story!_

* * *

**a note form your friendly neighborhood Beta reader -who is the best person in the world in my point of view... really she is a great person. kay so lets get back to her note: The beta (CreativeInsanityy, in case you're wondering, which I'm sure you're not) would just like to say that it's not the author's fault that it took so long to get this chapter out, it's mine. I had school - stupid Canadian teachers and their end of the semester ISUs - and I was reading The Host. And people who've read The Host know that's a legitimate excuse :) Anyway, ISN'T THE ENDING CUTE? Sorry, I had to say it. Yeah. Well...Peace out my home skillet biscuits. (Whatever that means...)**

**Authors note: it is in no way all my beta readers fault, if my grammer or spelling was better i wouldn't even need a great beta reader like her. who rocks. like really really rocks! also there is no way she could of controlled any of those things! also did i mention how nice she is? she is a awesome person!**

**i hope the kissing scenes through out this story where not to bad, i have never been kissed soo... lol. i got alot of my inspiration form two songs for any kissing scenes and speaking of that...**

**

* * *

**

playlist for this story -aka the songs that inspired me-

**what you do to me by we the kings -also the thing that inspired the entire story-**

**kissing u by miranda cogrove -mostly the kissing scenes is last chapter and this chapter-**

**secert valentine by we the kings -mostly the kissing scenes in this chapter and last chapter... its such a sweet song!-**

**Disclaimer: i dont own any of those bands, singers, or songs!**


End file.
